Accidental Love
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU, ZoroXHarem. After fighting Mihawk, Zoro's life is turned upside down, with Kuina as his Guardian Angel, an ever growing harem, a marine who thinks she's gone crazy combined with the usual antics will Zoro's life ever be the same? Please R&R.
1. Not the Right Spell

A/N: I know, I know... yet another AU... but this one's different, I've meaning to write this story for a while... it's based off two chapters from my story What if, though there are quite a few differences, for example, Zoro gets his harem from his Guardian Angel (Kuina) rather than a curse from defeating Mihawk (which was what the What if chapters were about). I am planning on bringing Pantene into this later on, there will be more differences later on but that's all I'm mentioning for now...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or Ranma 1/2 (as there will be Ranma 1/2 elements later one) but the main is that me no own One Piece, I'd love to own One Piece... really... but...

Mari: Emma, you're babbling...

Me: Sorry... but I do own Mari and any other OC that will appear in this story.

Accidental Love

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Not the Right Spell

Kuina was happy… she had finally passed the exams, she was now a Guardian Angel… and she was very happy for her best friend Zoro qualified as someone who could get a Guardian Angel… After she died she was depressed… knowing that not only she would never see Zoro again but she had no way to help him… that's when she found out about the Guardian Angel program… even though training took nearly ten years it was worth it… however she had very bad timing… extremely bad timing… for the moment she became his Guardian Angel, he had sustained a life threatening wound from the World's Greatest Swordsman, Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk… no what was worse was that her healing spells weren't exactly her specialty… frankly… she sucked… but it was her duty to protect Zoro… she hoped she didn't accidentally kill him or do something to him.

Zoro was barely conscious… he had just lost to Mihawk, he lost a lot of blood and he might be hallucinating.

"Zoro… you look like hell." said Kuina appearing to him, except she now wore a white version what she used to wear and appeared to also have small white wings and a gold halo over her head.

Check… he was hallucinating

"What's with the look? You supposed to my guardian Angel or something?" said Zoro.

"I think Zoro's hallucinating." said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Brother Zoro don't go into the light!" yelled Johnny.

"I don't see a light!" yelled Zoro.

Kuina sweatdroped, "Actually… I am your Guardian Angel…" she said.

"Is that so…" said Zoro, "You disappointed?"

"No, I'm proud, I've seen many die from challenging him, you surviving… that's an accomplishment." said Kuina with a smile.

"Yep, he's definitely hallucinating." said Yosaku.

Kuina walked up to Zoro and touched his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to heal your wound…" said Kuina, "After all I can't be e your guardian Angel with you dead."

Kuina closed her eyes and began to focus her powers… after wards she opened her eyes and Zoro had a pink aura for a second.

"Uh-oh…" said Kuina.

"What do you mean "uh-oh"… is something wrong?" said Zoro with a sweatdroped.

"Should we do something?" said Johnny.

"We should see if him seeing things will continue." said Usopp.

"I think I did something wrong… I'll be back as soon as possible." said Kuina.

Kuina disappeared and Zoro sighed… hallucination or not, it was good to see her again.

Meanwhile on the other side, Kuina went to the Angel help desk, which looked like a help desk at a department store or something, but all white.

"Your one of this years graduates… right?" said the woman with the name tag "Hello my name is Heather", "Kuina, what's wrong?"

"Well I tried a simple healing spell… but the after aura… well it was pink, not green." said Kuina.

"Pink…" said Heather, she went under the desk and picked up a book, "Pink after aura, pink after aura…" Heather began to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Kuina.

"Is Zoro's strait right?" said Heather.

"I'm pretty sure…" said Kuina, "Why did it turn him gay?"

"No, no…" said Heather, "It's just that you accidentally gave him a love spell… that can only be reversed in two ways and their not easy..."

"Oh…" said Kuina, "What?"

"Don't worry, it's not like everyone will fall in love with him… just 1 out of 20 new girls he meets will fall in love with him." said Heather she took out two pamphlets, "It's all here in this pamphlet… I'm giving you two, one for you and one for the guy who's life is ruined…"

"Thanks…" said Kuina with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry… you're not the worst Guardian Angel" Said Heather.

That's when a new Angel showed up appeared to be young man, "Heather… he was shot again…"

Kuina sweatdroped as she left, she decided to read the pamphlet before telling him… after all what could happen while she was gone…

While she was gone, they dumped Yosaku out of the boat in hopes he could get Luffy to go with them… which wasn't so bad. But when they approached the island Usopp and Johnny tied up Zoro so he wouldn't get into trouble… then bailed on him when they were being chased by Fishmen. After discovering that Nami was working for Arlong and for some reason was freed by her, he arrived at Cocoyashi looking for Usopp.

"Hey!" said Kuina appeared behind him.

Zoro jumped, "What the hell!" he yelled, "What… the… I thought you were a hallucination!"

"No… I'm not…" said Kuina laughing, "So did you get into any trouble while I was gone."

"I did…" said Zoro who then told her what happened.

"I'm doing a terrible job…" sighed Kuina.

"Look… I'm not what you could have done…" said Zoro.

"It not just that." said Kuina who gave Zoro a pamphlet.

"What's this…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Well when I tried to heal… I somehow used a love spell when I tried to heal you…" said Kuina.

"Yeah right…" said Zoro who was unsure if he was hallucinating or not.

"You think your hallucinating, don't you?" said Kuina.

"What made you say that?" said Zoro sarcastically.

"I know you all too well, eventually you will believe that I'm here…" said Kuina.

"Like when?" said Zoro.

"The first time a girl falls in love with you…" said Kuina.

"Sure…" said Zoro.

As they were walking a girl who looked about 17 with her hair put into a braid and wore coke bottle glasses. She looked at Zoro and began to blush, then walked up to him.

"I haven't seen you around here before." She said.

Zoro slowly turned to Kuina who began to laugh.

"It's coincidence!" he said.

"What?" said the girl.

"You're the only one that see me… for now…" said Kuina.

"What do you mean for now?" said Zoro.

"Who are you talking to?" said the girl.

"No one!" said Zoro, "What were you saying."

"You're not from around here… are you?" she said.

"No I'm not." said Zoro, "Say have you seen a long nosed guy around have you?"

"Yes I have…" said the girl.

"Where is he?" asked Zoro.

"He attacked Arlong and was chased out town by Fishmen." said the girl.

"That idiot!" yelled Zoro.

He was about the run off but the girl grabbed him.

"Bad move." said the girl, "You need to think of a plan to stop him…"

"So what… he might be dead." said Zoro.

"I have a back up plan set, but I needed someone's help" said the girl.

"Back up plan?" said Zoro.

"Back up… I didn't say back up!" said the girl, "Anyways! To my house."

She dragged Zoro to her house, which was a pretty small, appeared to have two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bath.

"Why did you take me here?" said Zoro.

"Because this is my arsenal is." said the girl.

The girl lead them to her second bedroom, which appeared to be a small library with a very large bookcase, she then pushed on the bookcase which turned out to be a secret door where another room with was looked like a lab, and several boxes with strange different colored arrows.

"What the hell…" muttered Zoro.

"I'm sort of a scientist." said the girl, "I'm also an ace archer."

"Oh…" said Zoro.

The girl got a quiver and began… to stuff it full of different arrows.

"So why do you have a secret lab?" said Zoro.

"If Arlong finds out that I have secret lab where I make weapons then he'll kill me and maybe destroy the whole town… he tired to kill someone for owning a sword just today… that's also why I go by the nickname Butterfly."

"Why?" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"'Cause… nobody ever expects the butterfly!" said the girl who began to laugh crazy like, she then coughed, blushed heavily and said "Sorry force of habit…"

"Ask her name…" said Kuina.

"I'm not going to..." whispered Zoro.

"She's going to start following you the ends of the earth… and you know if she asks Luffy to join he'll agree." said Kuina.

Zoro was still unsure if this was a hallucination or not… and sighed, "So what's your name."

"Mari, but like I said before my nickname is Butterfly." Said the girl named Mari, "So then what's yours?"

"Roronoa Zoro…" said Zoro.

"As in the famous bounty hunter?" said Mari who began to blush bright red, "He's cute and a celebrity… what a hottie" she thought.

"Aren't we going?" said Zoro.

"Oh right." said Mari.

Both left her lab where she covered it up again with her bookcase.

"Let's go!" said Mari.

And so the first girl who is in love with Zoro appears… with Zoro questioning whether or not Kuina is a hallucination and Mari helping Zoro who knows what would happen.

Next Time: After Zoro reunites with Luffy, they learn of Nami's past... What will happen after that? Find out next time!


	2. Who is She Again?

Chapter 2: Who is She Again?

Zoro, Mari and Kuina (even though no one but Zoro could see her), all ran to Arlong Park, as fast they could. That's when where was loud crash.

"What was that?" said Mari.

That's when a boat with Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku plowed though some trees.

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro.

Kuina pulled Zoro out of the way… sadly Mari was in the way, she was hit while the boat with Zoro's crewmates kept on going.

"Maybe I should have helped…" said Kuina.

"You think?" said Zoro.

"You still think I'm a hallucination… don't you." said Kuina with a sigh.

"What made you think?" said Zoro.

That's when the boat (and Mari) hit a rock and crashed.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

"Zoro!" said Luffy.

"Hey! You made it!" said Zoro.

Mari mage to get out of the wreckage.

"That was interesting!" she said.

Sanji stared at the girl with heart eyes…

"Sh beautiful!" yelled Sanji.

"You talking to me?" said Mari.

Sanji nodded, Mari coughed, "I'm sorry… but I have feelings for someone else" she said blushing and looking at Zoro in the corner of her eye.

Sanji hung his head low… not noticed that she was looking at Zoro.

"Hey Zoro where's Usopp?" said Luffy.

"Oh man!" yelled Zoro, "Hurry we have to get him before he's…"

"Usopp's dead!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked to see Johnny, "Sister Nami killed him!" he said.

"Nami killed someone... that's impossible…" thought Mari.

Kuina summoned a strange sheet… "He not dead." She said.

Zoro ignored her mainly because Luffy started attacking Johnny.

Kuina tapped Zoro's shoulder… "He not dead."

"What?" said Zoro.

"Either Nami faked his death or he's still alive… but just barely." said Kuina

"What would you know?" said Zoro.

"It's the list of people who dead on the island in the last day, Usopp's not on the list." She said.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "I really have to see a doctor…" he said.

Kuina huffed, "You want proof I'm real! I have the special proof right here!" she said.

She walked to a certain point one then picked up rocks… and threw them at Luffy.

"What the!" said Luffy he turned around and saw rocks floating in the air and throwing them selves at them. Everyone but Zoro stared at the site.

"Oh my god…" said Luffy.

"There's a ghost!" yelled Johnny and Yosaku running away.

"I don't think their coming back…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

Zoro slowly turned his attention to Kuina who stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are real…" said Zoro, "Then that means…"

"I'm your Guardian Angel…" said Kuina.

"And…" said Zoro.

"1 in 20 new women you meet will fall in love wit you…" said Kuina, "Mari is just the first."

"Then…" said Zoro.

"We'll talk later, when we can talk privately…" said Kuina.

Zoro sighed… at least he knew the wound wasn't giving him hallucinations…

"What are you doing?" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Nami.

"Nami!" said Luffy happily.

"What are you doing here…" said Nami.

"We came to get you back." said Luffy.

Nami snorted, "Shipmate… don't make me laugh." said Nami.

Mari pulled out a bow and loaded in one of her arrows that was ice blue…

"Leave now Nami!" said Mari.

"Who is she?" said Luffy finally noticing Mari.

"Butterfly…" said Nami razing an eyebrow, "What are you going to do? The tip is a suction cup."

It was indeed true… the tip of the arrow was a suction cup.

"Show what you know…" said Mari.

She shot the arrow… but it missed Nami just barely and hit a tree behind her… the arrow hit the tree… the arrow seemed to explode and when it did the tree was frozen.

"What the…" said Nami who seemed to be sweating.

"That was my freeze arrow…" said Mari, "One of my many creations…"

Nami didn't know what to say, "Butterfly…" she said.

"You're wondering how…" said Mari, "'Cause… nobody ever expects the butterfly!" she then began to laugh crazily.

Everyone stared at Mari with sweat drops…

"Sorry…" said Mari blushing, she then reloaded her bow… but this time with a purple arrow, "This arrow is full of poison… if you don't leave now then I'll I will be forced to shoot…"

"You shoot me…" said Nami, "That's a laugh…"

"I'm not the shy timid girl everyone knows me as… I'm very cunning… I've been waiting for some outsiders to come along and fight Arlong… And the plan was for when such people would come I would free our island… unlike you who betrayed us… joined the fishman for money! You witch! Leave now or I will shoot!" said Mari.

"Wait stop this!" said Luffy, "Don't shoot her!"

"I won't if she leaves! Right now!" said Mari.

"Fine then!" said Nami.

"Look, I only wanted your treasure… now your broke our friendship's over!" said Nami.

"Where's Usopp?" said Luffy.

"Probably feeding the fishes…" said Nami.

"You know with you rep I'm not surprised you killed someone… you little witch." said Mari.

"You should know that Arlong is looking for Roronoa Zoro and his crew… if he find you the4n he'll kill you… you mgith have monstrous strength, but he's a real monster! He'll kill you all!" said Nami.

"If they do fight him I'll be the one to help… I've witnessed his strength many times over… with my help and their strength I think we will finally get rid of Arlong…" said Mari.

"I said leave you don't know what you're getting into!" yelled Nami.

Luffy collapsed… "Good night!" said Luffy.

"What?" said everyone with a sweat drop.

"I'm not leaving the island… those fish heads don't scare me." said Luffy who went to sleep.

"He's not going to leave… I don't know why… or fully know what's going on… but from what it sounds like you joined his crew and you betrayed them…" said Mari, "I'll show them what you're really like…"

"Fine then suit yourself!" yelled Nami.

Nami walked away and Zoro looked at Sanji who appeared to be having some sort of dilemma.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I can't choose between the two!" yelled Sanji.

Prompting everyone who was awake to sweat drop.

"That was tough…" sighed Mari unloading the arrow and putting it back into the quiver, "I didn't think that I'd be able to keep up the act for long…"

"Act?" said Zoro.

"What act? I didn't say anything about act!" said Mari blushing a lot.

"Okay…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"She's hiding something…" said Kuina.

"You think…" said Zoro with sarcasm

Sanji ran over to Mari and grabbed her hand…

"I never got a chance to ask you your name…" said Sanji.

"It's Mari… but everyone calls me Butterfly." said Mari blushing, "But I already told you… I like someone else."

"Who?" asked Sanji.

Mari said nothing but just blushed… she looked at Zoro in the corner of her eye.

"You!" yelled Sanji to Zoro.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

"How dare you trick such a beautiful girl!" yelled Sanji.

"I barely even know her." said Zoro.

"But I know you tricked her!" yelled Sanji.

"Um… okay…" said Mari with a sweat drop.

"This is extremely stupid…"said Kuina with a sigh.

Sanji was about to kick Zoro, who blocked with his sword… however something happened Usopp (who like Kuina said) was not killed… however… he might be now… because he took the brunt of the attacks.

"He's alive!" said Sanji surprised.

"Unless you killed him." said Zoro.

A few minutes later Luffy woke up and saw the barely concouis Usopp.

"Who did this to you?" asked Luffy.

"Sanji did." said Zoro.

"Sure did." agreed Mari.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji.

"Luffy… you made it!" said Usopp.

"Sure did!" said Luffy.

"Hey I made it too." said Sanji.

"I'm going to get you for this." Said Usopp, "Who the girl?"

"I'm Mari, but everyone calls me Butterfly." said Mari, "I live in Cocoyashi Village… just your average girl next door…"

"But you have a secret lab you make weird arrows." said Zoro.

"Sure do…" said Mari laughing nervously.

"I just hope word doesn't get out about your lab…" said a voice.

"Who's that?" said Luffy.

"That Nami's older sister." said Usopp.

"No wonder she's beautiful." said Sanji who had heart eyes.

"Arlong could kill you for having a weapons lab, Mari." said Nojiko.

"I know…" said Mari.

"Though I do have to admit I never except you yo of all people to have a lab." said Nojiko.

"'Cause nobody ever excepts the butterfly!" said Mari to who began to laugh crazily.

There was an awkward silence… Mari began to blush, "Sorry…" she said with.

"Now I'm asking you to leave and forget you were here… but in exchange you have to leave this island." said Nojiko.

"Nope I'm not interested." said Luffy.

"Don't you want to know her past?" asked Usopp.

"Nope… I'm going for a walk." said Luffy.

"Weird boy…" said Mari.

"You said it." said Nojiko.

"He just has his quirks…" said Zoro, "But don't worry I'll listen but I'll doubt I'll learn much."

Less than a second later he fell asleep, causing everyone to sweat drop and Kuina to sigh… She then kicked his wound, causing him to scream.

"Okay… that was odd…" said Usopp.

"Kuina…" he whispered.

"I'm not going to let you miss out on this…" said Kuina.

"Some Guardian Angel your supposed to be…" muttered Zoro.

"Well I'm supposed to be helping you life… this is important…" said Kuina.

"You still hallucinating Zoro?" said Usopp.

"I guess you could say that…" he said.

Nojiko began to tell Nami's story about how they were raised by a former Marine named Belle Mere, how they up poor and Nami would always steal stuff. Then Arlong and his crew showed up, they took over the town, made the rule about paying: 100,000 for the adults and 50,000 for the children. Belle Mere only had 100,000 and instead of paying for herself she paid for Nami and Nojiko. After Arlong killed Belle Mere right in front of them, Arlong kidnapped Nami after discovering the first map she drew… When Nami returned, it turns out that Nami made a deal with Arlong, that if she paid him 100 Million Berries she would be able to buy back the town.

"Ever since that day, 8 years ago…" said Nojiko.

"She doesn't want anyone to get killed by Arlong… that's so sad… I wish I knew before." said Mari who seemed to be hiding something.

"Are you hiding something?" asked Zoro.

"No… not at all…" said Mari.

"Butterfly… she's not around…" said Nojiko.

"Oh right…" said Mari, "The entire town knows but she doesn't know we know."

There was a silence…

"What?" said the three men.

"Everyone in town pretends they don't know… so Nami wouldn't be worried that everyone was counting on her." said Nojiko.

"Oh…" said the three men.

"But…" said Mari, "I think I should go too… even though I have a back up plan…"

"Back up plan?" said everyone including Nojiko.

"I have many different kind arrows that I developed… these arrow have different kind of properties, some have some sort of potion or poison… other that a chemical that will burn or freeze… I even developed one that will shock… I've made a ton of my Thunder Arrow as I call them… after all, Fishmen don't do good with electric shocks… but if I stay…" said Mari, "I could be a danger to everyone…"

"But if Arlong knows your gone…" said Nojiko.

"Hey… I already came up for that inevitability… I burn my house down… taking all my equipment… Arlong thinks I'm dead… no big deal… no one knows about my lab…" she said.

"Mari…" said Nojiko.

"It's best I do… I have no family… and I rarely ever talk to anyone… the only think people know me by is my nickname…" said Mari, "I don't want Nami's suffering to be ruined by me… but I'm going to think about… just don't tell anyone okay Nojiko… I need this between me and you okay."

"We're here too…" said Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Kuina (even though she is inviolable to everyone but Zoro).

"Fine…" said Nojiko walking away.

"So should we go look for Luffy…" said Usopp.

"Zoro… if and when you leave tell me…" said Mari blushing, "I would like to join you crew…"

Mari began to run back to the Village.

"Why does she like Zoro…" cried Sanji.

"Why does it feel like I'm missing something." said Usopp.

"Kuina…" whispered Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Kuina.

"You said that girls will start falling in love with right…" said Zoro with a sigh.

"1 in 20… not every girl will fall in love with you... but quite a few…" said Kuina.

"Great…" sighed Zoro.

With the crew knowing Nami's past and with the possibly of Mari joining who knows what would happen next.

Next Time: After something Horrible happens, Luffy leads the crew as well as Mari into a battle with Arlong and his Fishmen? What will happen, especially since Zoro's not looking so well... Find out next time!


	3. Fishman Fight

A/N: I'm sorry... this chapter a little rushed... mostly because I couldn't come up with anything original to change in this fight much... I hope you enjoy it anyways... here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Fishman Fight

Mari was trying to figure out how to pack up everything… she need to bring all of her lab equipment with her of course. She needed to figure out was to destroy though… That's when she heard ruckus outside… It took a few minutes to get everything all cleaned up then went outside to find Nojiko injured.

"What happened?" asked Mari seeing what happened.

"Nojiko was shot by Marines that stole Nami's treasure…" said random towns person.

"What you gotta be kidding" said Mari, "Thank goodness I didn't fake my death, burn down my house and joined a pirate crew top protect the town from my secret weapons lab."

"What?" said the random towns' person with a sweat drop.

"What?" replied Mari with a blush, "I have to go!"

Mari ran into her house and began to prepare, she filled her quiver with mainly Thunder Arrows but brought other kinds too. She then left her house, she then found that Nami just sat there crying…

"Something's happened…" thought Mari she ran words Arlong Park.

Meanwhile at Arlong park The 4 Straw Hats were facing themselves agaisnt the Fishman…

"Zoro this is crazy! You still haven't healed… you have a fever!" said Kuina.

Zoro said nothing…

"I know your only trying too help but think of your health… you could die…" said Kuina.

Zoro still said nothing.

"You're as stubborn as ever…" said Kuina.

Arlong had just summoned Momoo, a monster of the Grand Line… it saw Luffy and Sanji and was about to swim away… but Arlong egged on the monster… and was about to attack the Straw Hats… Luffy was just about to ram his feet into the rock when Momoo screamed in pain and seemed to spark with electricity…

"What the!" yelled Kuroobi, one of Arlong's men.

"Look there's arrows." said Kuina.

Zoro saw them knew what it meant.

"Sorry… I love this island… and I'm going to continue to let my Village!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Mari huddling in a bow and a rather large quiver of arrows standing on the fence in the cool heroic pose.

"I'm not going to let you terrorize my home any more! You hear me!" yelled Mari.

"Is that butterfly?" asked a random towns person.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting her." said another.

"It's always the quiet ones." said yet another.

Mari jumped down from the fence… and landed on her face.

"Ow…" she said.

She got up… and dusted her herself off.

"Who is she?" asked one of the Fishmen.

"I don't know… but it felt like I've seen her before…" said another.

Mari's eyebrow ticked, "So your saying… you have no idea who I am… yet I've been paying you money even though you don't notice me?" said Mari, "Okay Fishmen… it's now or never! I'm taking you out!"

She loaded a purple arrow and shot a random Fishman, the Fishman collapsed.

"That was my poison arrow!" said Mari who loaded a green and shot it at yet another Fishman when it hit he went to sleep, "Sleep Arrow!"

Several fishman ran towards the shy girl… and was about to attack she took out several yellow arrows, and quick shot them… when the arrow hit they sparked with electricity.

"That was my thunder arrow!" said Mari.

"Oh wow… that Mari is so amazing!" said Sanji.

Mari was about to grab another arrow when a very fast fishman ran up to her and punched her in the gut sending her flying to the wall.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "Why did you do that her!"

"Because… that little human is too dangerous…" said the fishman.

"This is bad…" said Kuina.

Luffy glared at the remaining fishman.

"That's it!" he yelled he spun his torso around, slammed his feet into the ground then grabbed Momoo's head then spun around taking out the rest of the fishman and proving yet again… that Momoo is weak. However there was a slight problem… Luffy was stuck in the ground.. which lead to a chain of events that lead to Arlong throwing Luffy underwater and Zoro fighting Hatchi.

"Zoro! Please reconsider!" said Kuina, "You're not healthy enough!"

"Back off Kuina…" said Zoro.

"It's my job to take care of you! If you don't want my help fine…" said Kuina walking away.

She walked towards he wall and landed against it, "Idiot… does he know what kind of trouble I went though for him?" she mutter.

She watched the fight… Hatchi was over confidante in his abilities... heck so was Zoro… but Hatchi more, so Zoro was doing better…in fact Hatchi was just staying away from Zoro by sticking to a pillar.

"That idiot…" said Kuina.

When Zoro collapsed form his fever… when Hatchi came down and tied to attack Zoro got right back up and threw Hatchi until the fortress... then collapsed again… Kuina ran towards Zoro.

"Kuina…" he said.

"I'm going to try to heal you…" said Kuina, "Please let it work his time."

She once again closed her eyes as she touched his forehead again and focused her powers… when she was done he has a purple aura for a second…

"Not again…" sighed Kuina, "I'll be right back!"

Zoro sweatdroped… "I hope nothing that bad happened to me…" he thought.

With Kuina she was at the help desk again.

"Let me guess, tired to heal him again… something happened?" asked Heather.

Kuina nodded, "It was purple." She said.

"Oh I see that one all the time… don't worry… you're getting closer…" said Heather.

"Good…" said Kuina, "So what happened?"

"He's not healed… but he's going to smell like lavender for the next week and won't have to bathe…" said Heather.

"Oh…" said Kuina with a sweatdroped… then disappeared back to the loving world.

Fortunately barely any time had passed.

"I'm back!" said Kuina.

"What did you do to me?" asked Zoro with his eye twitching.

"Oh your going to smell like lavender for the next week!" said Kuina.

Zoro got up and stared at his childhood friend, "You're kidding right?"

"I don't know your talking to… but it ends now! With my 6 Sword Style!" yelled Hatchi.

"That's a little stupid…" said Kuina.

"You said it…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"I know you're planning to fight him no matter what I say so I'm going to help you!" said Kuina.

"How… by using some sort of pixie magic one him?" asked Zoro.

"I'm an angel not a pixie… and all you have to do is grab my halo when I throw it you." said Kuina, "Before you do it please put our sword in your mouth."

Zoro shrugged and listened to her… Kuina took off her halo and threw it like a discus.

"Halo Weapon Lend! Twin Katana!" said Kuina.

Zoro caught Kuina's halo… then there was a bright light that blinded everyone… when the light cleared Zoro was now holding twin katanas, the blades appeared to be almost platinum… and seemed to glowing a white light, while the hilts were gold… everyone watching blinked and yelled "Where did those swords come from!"

"Wow… how?" asked Zoro.

"Converting my halo into a weapon is extremely easy… it was my favorite course in the academy…" said Kuina, "However at my skill level it can only be held for 20 minutes."

"Don't worry… I'll finish this guy by then…" said Zoro.

"That's good…" said Kuina, "I know I can't stop you… just please be careful."

Zoro only nodded as Kuina went to watch from a different spot. She looked at Mari who watched Zoro's fight intently…

"You can do it Zoro! I believe in you!" thought Mari placing her hand near her near heart.

Kuina smiled then sighed, "Poor girl… if she only she was under a spell…" said Kuina shaking her head. She then looked up to the sky, "God, I know you let bad things happen… but please… let that jackass Arlong loose…"

Fortunately God was on their side… Zoro managed to beat Hatchi, thanks to Genzo and Nojiko, Luffy lived (and was freed by Sanji) and beat Arlong into the ground… with that Luffy saved Cocoyashi Village and in a way the whole East Blue… of course with beating Arlong there arose problems… Marines showed up, the ones working with Arlong and wanted to keep all of Arlong's money… even after a good beating the rat like captain escaped... and swore his revenge.

"Well do you really think he'll do something?" asked Luffy.

"Who knows…" growled Zoro.

"Hey Zoro…" said Luffy, "Where did you get those cool swords?"

"Well uh…" said Zoro.

"20 minutes are up!" said Kuina.

The swords vanished… and reappeared at Kuina's halo.

"Where did they go?" yelled Luffy.

"Don't answer that… not yet at least…" said Kuina, "Also… see a doctor…"

Kuina began to poke his wound repeatedly…

"What's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"It's… nothing…" said Zoro.

Sanji sniffed the air, "Does anyone else smell lavender?"

Zoro sweatdroped… knowing with Kuina around… things will never be the same.

Next time: Zoro finally has time to recover... So Kuina tells him some important thing about being his Guardian Angel... meanwhile Luffy offers Mari position on the crew... will she except? Find out next time!


	4. Luffy Finds Out

A/N: The pacing of this chapter is much better, to make up for the last chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Luffy Finds Out

Zoro was just patched up by the Village's doctor who was shocked at his state... and confused why someone like him would smell like lavender… but mainly because of the serious wound… when he went ot check up his other patients Zoro decided it was time to get some answers, from his new Guardian Angel who went back to Help Desk and bought a book that mentioned what "after auras" did what.

"So Kuina?" asked Zoro, "You're really my Guardian Angel?"

"Yes…" said Kuina, "After all you need one in your life..."

Zoro snorted, "You mentioned an academy…"

"Yeah when someone dies they go to heaven or hell… you get the picture… anyways in heaven there are many ways to help out… I learned about the Guardian Angel program and joined the Guardian Angel academy…" explained Kuina, "It's an almost 10 year course…"

"I see… no wonder it took so long." said Zoro, "So… is there anything else you can do?"

"Right now I'm low level Guardian Angel… but as I gain more experience I can do more…" said Kuina, "There are many levels… with every level I gain my wings get bigger… and when I get to a certain level I can change my age at will…"

"So you're going to appear to as if you never died eventually…" said Zoro.

"Eventually…" said Kuina, "Oh there's something we need to discus…"

"But what?" asked Zoro.

"We need to choose who else can see me." said Kuina.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

Meanwhile outside there was a big party… everyone was celebrating he fact that the village was free… Mari was sighing at the site… apparently many of the town's people had found her arrow stash and figure out green means sleep… and they wer all throwing them at Usopp who was singing an extremely long song about himself.

"Mari right!" yelled a voice.

Mari turned around and saw Luffy.

"Yeah… and I know your Luffy…" said Mari.

"After what you did to the Fishmen… you're joining my crew!" said Luffy.

"Really? You mean it?" asked Mari.

"You want to join?" asked Luffy.

"Of course!" said Mari, "This way I can be close to Zoro…" she thought.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"I got him!" yelled one of the town's people.

Usopp fell off the platform he was signing from dead asleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Luffy.

"He's going to be out like a light for the next few hours but he'll be fine." said Mari.

Back in the clinic Zoro stared at Kuina.

"So wait your saying that other people will be able to see you?" he asked.

"Well for now, it's just two other people… but eventually I'll be seen by everyone… once I get to a higher level." said Kuina.

"So who can see you?" asked Zoro.

"I haven't decided yet…" said Kuina.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"I choose the two people who can see me… but I'm letting the first choice up to you." said Kuina, "I mean… it's best for you for someone on the crew to not think your crazy."

Zoro nodded, then fell asleep…

"This is going to be a pain…" sighed Kuina who then began to look over the book she got.

A few days later mostly so that Zoro could recover from his injury, the Straw Hats were going to leave the island with their newest member, Mari, many of the town's people were saying good bye to the girl… even though none of them really ever talked to her.

"So… I can't believe your leaving…" said a random town's person.

"Uh… yeah…" said Mari.

After a few minutes of saying good-bye to her neighbors… everyone just waited for Nami.

"Mari! I'm glad that you're joining!" said Sanji in love cook mode.

"Sanji… I'm sorry… but I keep telling you… I'm not interested." said Mari.

Sanji hung his head in shame… as Zoro walked over to where everyone else was standing.

"Zoro… I mean…" said Mari blushing big time, "Next time when we go to a town… can we… go out to eat?"

"I'll think about it." said Zoro.

"Thanks!" said Mari happily which caused Zoro to sigh.

"So have you decided yet?" asked Kuina walking to Zoro.

"Yeah… we'll tell him when we leave." said Zoro.

After a rather humors good-bye from Nami to those of Cocoyashi (which involved her stealing everyone's wallets), they set sail.

"Really… your give me some of your sleep potion." said Usopp.

"Of course! We're crewmates now!" said Mari.

The two began to talk about their inventions and the ammo that they created.

"Good she made a friend." said Kuina.

"Yeah." said Zoro nodding, "So she won't bother me all the time."

"So… who is it? I can tell it's not Nami or Mari because you said "him"… so who is it?" asked Kuina.

"Take one guess." said Zoro.

Kuina smiled, she knew who it was.

Zoro and Kuina walked over to the figurehead where Luffy was sitting.

"Luffy! I need to talk to you about something." said Zoro.

"About what?" asked Luffy.

"I need you to keep a secret for me." said Zoro.

"What kind of secret." said Luffy.

Zoro nodded to Kuina who walked over to Luffy and placed her hand on his forehead.

"I allow him to see me! Monkey D. Luffy!" said Kuina.

Luffy waited painterly for Zoro to tell him… that's when a 13 year old girl with wings and halo appeared in front of him.

"What the!" yelled Luffy surprised, "Where did you come from?"

"This is Kuina, my Guardian Angel." said Zoro.

"What? Really?" said Luffy, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah…" said Kuina, "Sorry about throwing rocks at you."

"Wait you were in the invisible thing throwing rocks at me?" asked Luffy, "Why?"

"I had to prove to Zoro that I wasn't a hallucination." Said Kuina, "You know how stubborn he is."

"Oh yeah… that makes sense." said Luffy, "So how long have you been around."

"Just a few days… shortly after Zoro lost to Mihawk…" said Kuina.

"That's cool." said Luffy.

"You can't tell anyone else about Kuina…" said Zoro.

"The only time you can talk to someone is if they can see me too." said Kuina.

"Okay! I promise I won't tell anyone else!" said Luffy.

"Good." said Zoro, "Kuina, you said you show yourself to one more person… so who is going to be."

"Well… it's a long story… but after my death I found out I have a long lost twin sister." said Kuina.

"Dun dun dun!" said Luffy.

Kuina and Zoro looked at Luffy who began to laugh, "Sorry… I couldn't help myself…"

"After my death she learned about me and I learned about her…" said Kuina, "I was hoping I could explain things to her and she could join to the crew."

"Really!" said Luffy, "That's a good idea!"

"But… there's a bit of a problem."

"What sort of problem?" asked Zoro.

"She's' a Marine…" said Kuina.

There was a silence…

"What!" yelled Zoro, "Are you crazy! There's no way she'll join!"

"I have a plan to get us to join… and I think we could use her help with the non-Lavender scented problem." said Kuina.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Well you know how Mari _**LIKES**_ Zoro?" asked Kuina.

"I think so." said Luffy.

"Well the reason why she likes him is because I screwed something up and now 1/20 girls Zoro meets will fall in love with him." said Kuina.

"Does that mean Nami's fallen in love with him?" asked Luffy.

"Nope… she met him before the spell… so she's unaffected." said Kuina, "I was thinking that she'd help out with your girl problems."

"That's okay with me if you try to get your sister to join." said Luffy.

Zoro sighed, he was out voted, "Fine…" he said, "So how are you going to do it?"

"The plus side is that she lives in the last port before the Grand Line… so you'll go to her island anyways… should take a few days though…"

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "We're going to…"

"You can't yell it out!" yelled both Zoro and Kuina as they shut up Luffy about it.

Zoro sighed… maybe he should have told Luffy about it after all… and maybe he should have let Kuina choose their 2nd person who could see her… he knew things were going to get messier.

Next Time: Whenever Zoro takes a nap, Kuina heads over to Rouge Town... why? To torture her sister Tashigi and "Haunt" her... with Kuina's actions what will Marines to do Tashigi when they think she's gone insane? Find out next time!


	5. I am Not Crazy!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time... this is actually the first time I updated this story on this computer. Aways... due to people not wanting the harem to not have mostly OCs with the expectation of Tashegi and Kuina (whom I'm counting) the harem will mostly contain OCs... that's why I stared a poll for this story on my profile to see if Vivi, Robin or both should fall in love with Zoro... please vote there and not in reviews and remember its depends on you're vote... anyways enjoy the chapter... oh and Yay! 1,000 hits!

Chapter 5: I am Not Crazy!

Zoro stared at Kuina… he just stared at her…

"What?" asked Kuina.

"Aren't you supposed to be coming up with your plan on getting you sister toy join us?" asked Zoro.

"I'm not supposed to live your side unless your asleep or it's an emergency…" said Kuina, "Since your not asleep… I didn't mess up another healing spell I have to stay on the ship."

"Can I give your permission?" asked Zoro.

"Sadly no… all you have to do is…" said Kuina but before she finished her sentence Zoro was asleep, "I should have figured…"

Kuina sighed… thought at least he was asleep… she immediately disappeared.

Meanwhile in Rouge Town, one Sergeant Tashegi was walking back from sparring with her fellow Marines at the base. She was Kuina's twin sister and looked just like an older version of Kuina… except for wore glasses. Kuina appeared next to her and sighed, "How am I going to do this?"

She decided to knock off her glasses.

"My glasses…" said Tashegi bending down on the floor to get to them.

Kuina sighed and placed her fingers on her long lost living sister's forehead, "I allow her to see me! Tashegi!"

Tashegi managed to find her glasses… she stared at the Angel in front of her blinking… the girl looked just like her but younger.

"Hey sis…" said Kuina.

Tashegi backed into a wall and screamed… it wasn't everyday someone saw what appeared to be their dead twin sister standing front them.

"You… you can't be real." Said Tashegi.

"I am, I'm a Guardian Angel of a friend of mine from life and he needs your help." Said Kuina.

"Why?" asked Tashegi.

"See when I was healing him I sort of made a spell that made 1/20 woman fall in love with them." Said Kuina, "And he needs from moral support."

"I don't know with you're even real." Said Tashegi.

Kuina managed to grab Tashegi sword just as other Marines walked into the hall.

"Ghost!" both of them cried.

"You're the only that can see me." Said Kuina.

"I see…" said Tashegi with a sweat drop.

""I really need you to be there for my friend." Said Kuina.

"Sure, what's his name?" asked Tashegi, sure this was really weird right now… but as she learned go along with something until you know what's going on.

"Roronoa Zoro…" said Kuina with a small laugh.

"What! There's no way I'm going to help that bounty hunter!" yelled Tashegi.

"Um… he's a pirate now…" said Kuina with a small laugh.

Tashegi stared at Kuina, "You're kidding… right?" she asked, "There's now way I will help! So there!"

"Fine then… if that's how it is… then you will suffer the consequence of not joining… you're one of only three people who an see me right now… you have to help him, there's no way I can change what I did!" said Kuina who fleet a strange tug, "I have to go now, Zoro needs me."

Kuina disappeared and Tashegi shook her head and ran off, "I'm just seeing things… that it."

Back on the Going Merry, Zoro began to rub his eye, when Kuina appeared.

"Don't do that!" he yelled.

"Sorry…" said Kuina.

"So… how did it go?" asked Zoro.

"She's not going to join." Said Kuina, "But I do have a plan to get her out of the Marines by the time we get there! This is going to be so much fun!"

Kuina began to laugh evilly, Zoro began to scoot from his Guardian Angel… after all it was never a good sign that when you're Guardian Angel was laughing evilly... right?

Over the course of the next few days. Kunai would follow her sister around when Zoro was taking a nap, the things ranged from talking to her with extremely annoying subjects, prompting to yelled out "Shut up" to flinging things are other Marines and since she was invisible Tashegi would get the blame… it got to the point where after a few days she had to talk to Smoker.

"Tashegi…" said Smoker with a sigh, "We need to talk about your behavior lately."

"It's not my fault it's the sprit of my dead sister, she haunting me!" said Tashegi.

Smoker stared at Tashegi, sure he knew about her late sister who died before they ever had a chance to meet… Smoker just sighed… Tashegi was like a daughter to him… however this was came from the higher ups after hearing about Tashegi's behavior… usually he didn't agree with them… but for once he did… especially since he's her recent behavior as well.

"Tashegi… I hate to tell you this…" said Smoker.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry it was peaceful happy time, the sun was shining, the birds were singing Usopp just got some hot souse in his eyes.

"My eyes!" he yelled.

"I think I have some eye drops! Calm down!" cried Mari.

"No way!" yelled Nami.

"What is it?" asked Sanji.

Nami held up something it was a wanted poster for Luffy.

"All right we're wanted!" yelled Luffy.

"You're wanted!" corrected Nami.

"That's amazing Luffy!" cheered Mari.

Elsewhere by the bow Zoro was trying to sleep.

"Well looks like Luffy's wanted." Said Kuina.

"Yeah…" said Zoro, "So… how has things been going."

"I've been stuff in front of her commanding officer, he's a tough and scary guy with a Logia Devil Fruit… but he often acts like Tashegi's father so I think he'll force her into a leave of absence." Said Kuina.

"Are you sure?" asked Zoro.

"That and divine intervention... let's just say that the higher ups know about my screw up and agree that my sister should get involved in this." Said Kuina.

"How big did you screw up?" asked Zoro looking at Kuina.

"Sorry that's classified." Said Kuina sticking her tongue out.

Zoro stared at her, "You're kidding right?"

"Anyways…" said Kunai who pointed to a nearby island.

"Hey! There's an island!" Said Zoro.

"Oh wow!" yelled Luffy.

"That's that island where Rouge Town is… the place where Gold Rogers born and died." Said Nami.

"Really I didn't know that!" yelled Luffy, he already knew they were heading there due to Kuna's sister being there (she told him about that).

"You want to go there?" asked Nami.

"Of course I do!" yelled Luffy.

Sometime later they landed on the island.

"All right! I'm going to find the execution platform!" yelled Luffy who ran away.

"Um… Zoro…" said Mari blushing, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for new swords." Said Zoro which was the half truth… the full truth was that he was going to look for Kuina's sister then go buy new swords, "By the way, anyone have any money I could barrow?"

"I do!" said Nami, "But it will coast you 300 percent interest."

"Sure whatever." Said Zoro.

"Don't…" cried Mari but Nami b3gna to drag her away, "Come on Butterfly we're going shopping together."

"Well at least she's gone." Said Zoro.

"Yeah…" nodded Kuina.

And so the two headed to find Tashegi.

Meanwhile in the middle of town, Tashegi was muttering under her breath… "I can't believe he agreed that I needed a 6 month break… I mean… I'm not crazy… right?" she muttered.

"So you're Tashegi…" said a voice.

She looked to find extremely ugly pirates.

"You know Captain Smoker captured our captain." Said one of the pirates.

"Maybe by taking you out we can have our revenge." Said the other.

"Today is not my day…" muttered Tashegi who then took out the sword she was carrying… unaware one of the people watching this was Zoro who wanted to help out.

"I have to help her." Said Zoro.

"No need… she can handle it." Said Kuina.

"How do you know?" asked Zoro.

Zoro watched as Tashegi single handily took down the two pirates… then tripped on her face knocking away her glasses… Zoro deiced to her with her glasses.

"Thank you…" said Tashegi as she put them on… then Zoro got a good look at her.

"You're…" said Zoro.

"Good… you two finally meet" Said Kuina.

"You!" yelled Tashegi, "You know I got a 6 leave of absence because of you!"

"6 months… wow… just fore a few days of strange behavior." Said Kuina with a smirk, "By the way… this is Zoro."

"Um… hi…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Wait… you can see her too?" asked Tashegi.

"Well yeah…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Um… maybe we should go someplace pirate… like an alley way… or something. I mean… everyone's staring at us." Said Kuina.

It was indeed true… everyone was staring at both of them… well the three of them but Kuina was invisible.

"Fine…" sighed Tashegi.

Meanwhile in a store… both Nami and Mari were shopping.

"So… why do like Zoro again?" asked Nami in disbelief.

"I don't know… I just do… I can't say why… I just… do…" said Mari who began to blush.

"I know we haven't really talked in 10 years but you can do better." Said Nami.

"But…" said Mari.

Nami sighed, "Fine… just don't get you're heart broken."

Back in some alley…

"Why do I have to join you're silly pirate crew." Said Tashegi.

"You have to act Zoro's body guard… you know… for romance…" said Kuina, "I'd do it… but right now I'm invisible and physically 13… I won't be able to do it until I reach a few more levels."

"So your saying… pretend to be his girlfriend… in a way?" asked Tashegi.

"Sort of… it's rather complicated… just pretend you're into him and follow him around… it might deter some woman who fell in love form approaching him." Said Kuina.

"You're kidding… can't I just use Mari!" yelled Zoro who found out why Tashegi was needed.

"Mari is under the spell and can't see me… Tashegi is unaffected and can… and besides…" said Kuina, "She's the sister I never knew I had."

Tashegi sighed, well at least there was another reason, Tashegi began to twitch while Kuina did practically ruin her carrier… they were still sister who never got a chance to meet an be sisters...

"Fine… I'll join…" muttered Tashegi.

"More divine intervention?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know… I need to ask." Said Kuina.

"Do you know of any good sword shops… I need buy two swords." Said Zoro.

"Yuhi, I do…" sighed Tashegi.

"Let's go…" said Zoro.

And so Tashegi unwillingly joined the crew, not knowing what sort of things she will get involved with in the future. Especially since she's going to be tangled up more than any girl that will fall in love with Zoro.

Next Time: Zoro, Kuina and Tashegi go sword shopping... hopefully nothing will go wrong... right? However thing go wrong fast when two old enemies of Luffy's show up and try to kill him! And will they manage to leave the town alive? Find out next time!


	6. New Swords

A/N: Just a reminder... remember to vote in the poll... it's on my profile! 

Chapter 6: New Swords

Tashegi lad the two to a shop she often visited she had to make a stop there anyways to pick up her sword. That's when she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So… how do you know Kuina?" asked Tashegi.

Zoro said nothing… however Kuina said "We were rivals at dad's Dojo, we fought 2001 times and I won every single one of them."

Tashegi snickered, trying not to say anything.

"We also made a promise… that one of would be the World's Greatest Swordsman… I died the next day…" said Kuina.

"Oh…" said Tashegi quietly, then she tripped over something.

"Will she always do that?" asked Zoro.

"She's a swordswoman that's extremely clumsy…" said Kuina with a sweat drop, "Sometimes I wonder if she has an inner ear problem."

After Tashegi got up, they found the weapons shop where an owner of a shop saw that he had customers… then saw one of them was Tashegi.

"Oh it's you." He said.

"Excuse me I'm here to pick up my sword." Said Tashegi.

That's when the owner remembered a rumor he heard "Is it true that you went insane and was kicked out the Marines." He said.

"Just give me my sword!" yelled Tashegi.

"Fine, fine… here's your Shigure…" muttered the owner who tossed it you, she tired to catch but landed in a display of swords.

"She is klutzy…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Okay… I made up that inner ear theory." Said Kuina with a sweat drop.

Zoro then turned to the owner and said "I need to buy some swords." He said.

"What kind of sword do you need?" asked the owner greedily.

"Here's 200,000 berries." He said.

"Oh… that will only buy you dull swords." He said.

That's when he noticed the sword n his waist.

"Zoro… I don't like the look in his eye." Said Kuina.

"You didn't need to tell me." Said Zoro.

"May I see your sword?" asked the owner.

"Sure." Said Zoro.

She began to examine the sword and there was a look in his eyes, "This sword isn't any good." He said.

"What!" yelled Zoro and Kuina.

"I was just kidding… I'll give you 100,000 thousand Berries." Said the owner.

"It's no for sale." Said Zoro.

"What about…" said the owner.

"It's not for sale!" yelled Kuina who then slammed his head against the counter making Zoro sweat drop.

"What happened?" asked the owner, "Where did those pretty birdies come from?"

Tashegi had finally managed to get up and examined the sword her eyes went wide "This is Wado Ichimonji!" she yelled out.

"What?" asked Zoro.

She took out a small book "It's one of 21 Great Blades… it's worth 10 Million Berries!" she yelled out.

"I heard that about our sword." Said Kuina dusting her hands off.

"So… I have a famous sword." Said Zoro.

"That's right… now just pick two swords from that barrel and leave…" said the owner rubbing a sore bump on his head.

Zoro went to look though it.

"Okay… there's something I've always wondered about you?" asked Tashegi.

"What?" asked Zoro trying to ignore her.

"Why do you use three swords?" she asked.

"Will you stop asking me questions!" yelled Zoro.

"I'm trying to get along with you because a certain someone is making me!" yelled Tashegi.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Now, now… you two play nicely now." Said Kuina.

Zoro scoffed and began to look even more though the barrel that's when something cause his eye, he grabbed the sword.

"No way!" said Tashegi, she grabbed it and began to examine it, "That's Sandai Kitetsu! One of the 40 fine blades! It's two predecessors are Shodai Kitetsu which is a supreme grade and Nidai Kitetsu which is a Great Grade! What's it doing in the barging bin?"

"Tashegi, as your sister I have to say this… you're a sword nerd." Said Kuina with a sweat drop.

"Just put that down1 you don't want that sword!" yelled the owner.

Zoro began to examine it, "It's cured isn't it?" asked Zoro.

"That's right!" said the owner, "All three Kitetsu are cursed, everyone who own one died a tragic death."

"Oh wow…" said Tashegi.

"I'm taking it!" said Zoro.

"What!" yelled the owner, "No way1 If I let you have that sword it would like killing you!"

"Should I knock him out?" asked Kuina.

"You're still angry with him, aren't you?" asked Tashegi.

Kuina only nodded…

"You know…" said Zoro, "Perhaps I should test my luck against this sword."

"Are you crazy!" yelled the owner.

Zoro tossed the sword in the air, it spun around and he held out his hand.

"Aren't you going to something." Said Tashegi to her angel sister.

"Just watch." Said Kuina.

Tashegi watched as the sword missed Zoro and fell to the ground harmlessly… well it did embed itself into the ground but that doesn't count. This made the owner fell to the ground and Tashegi to gape at the site.

"I knew I didn't need to intervene." Said Kuina.

"Hey! Will you help me find another one!" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Tashegi not knowing what to say.

"Wait!" yelled the owner he went into the back and came back with a nice looking sword in a black sheath, "This is Yubashiri… the finest sword we have in the shop. It's worth 1 Million Berries!"

"I can't afford that!" said Zoro.

"No it's free… it's a gift, Kitetsu too. You're the finest swordsman I've ever encountered. And I'm sorry that I tricked to trick you." Said the owner.

"Well I'm sorry that my Guardian Angel tried to bash your head in." said Zoro.

"What?" asked the owner.

"What?" responded Zoro.

And so the three left the shop.

"I still can't believe that happened." Said Tashegi blinking.

"At least I didn't have to spend money." Said Zoro.

"So... I was wondering… what will your captain think about bringing a former marine?" asked Tashegi.

"Luffy… the captain… already knows about me so when I told him and I'm going to you to join." Said Kuina.

"Oh… but doesn't he know." Said Tashegi.

"He knows and he doesn't care…" said Kuina with a sweat drop, "By the way he's a 17 year who's extremely childish… I'm sure his first impression will make you throw away all your preconceived views of pirates."

"Oh I don't believe that…" said Tashegi.

"We're heading towards the town square to meet the rest of the crew." Said Zoro.

Not too far away Nami and Mari were walking to the town square.

"Why couldn't you at least get a new look?" asked Nami, "I mean you're tying to get Zoro to like you right?"

"Well… I'm not going to go against my look… this is how I dress…" said Mari.

"Whatever…" said Nami with a sigh, she really didn't get her feelings for Zoro.

That's when they all got to the town Square at the same time, everyone seemed to notice Tashegi with Zoro, which made Sanji swoon, Mari to look she was going to cry and Nami look angry for hurting Mari's feelings.

"Who is she?" asked Sanji swooning while holding the tail of giant fish.

"Come on Sanji! Help me hold this thing!" yelled Usopp.

"This is Tashegi… she's joining the crew." Said Zoro.

"So…" said Mari quietly.

"Don't worry…" said Zoro, "She's just joining! She's a Marine that went nuts and was kicked out… so she getting revenge by joining a pirate crew."

Everyone stared at Tashegi, blinking.

"Okay…" said Usopp.

"I'm going to kill you…" whispered Tashegi.

"Well I'd like to you try." Whispered Zoro.

"No I wonder where Luffy went." Said Nami.

Kuina tapped Zoro's shoulder then pointed to the execution tower. Where was Luffy began held captive by a clown.

"That idiot!" yelled everyone but Tashegi and Mari.

With that they spilt into two groups, one group "the weaklings" which consisted of Nami, Usopp and Mari went to go protect the ship while the ones that were strong (Zoro, Sanji, Tashegi and the mostly invisible Kuina) went to rescue Luffy before it was too late.

"This dosn't look good." Said Kuina as they towards them.

The clown pirate which were lead by past enemies Buggy the Clown fought against the pirates.

"Do you think…" said Zoro.

"I'm sorry… I'm not allowed to interred in other people!" said Kuina, "I'm sorry."

"Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Usopp! Mari! Good bye!" said Luffy with a big smile.

They watched Buggy the clown was about to chop off Luffy head… that's when the lighting suddenly struck, hit Buggy the clown, knocked down the tower and leaving Luffy with out a stretch on him causing everyone to gape at the site, including Buggy's crew members.

"That was Lucky!" said Luffy with a big smile.

"Well…" said Tashegi, "Things always have ways of working them out."

"We should get out of here! I have a bad feeling like something is going to happen." Said Zoro.

That's when someone grabbed him… it was Alivida, a recent addition to Buggy's crew and former pirate captain herself, she joined Buggy's crew in search of Luffy, who punched her in the face sending her flying, since then she's been in love with him. Sp she ate the Slip Slip Fruit, which allowed her smooth skin to never be hurt by an attack as well as slip though anything (also she was ugly and fat but now skinny and beautiful thanks to the fruit). However the moment she laid her eyes on the green haired Swordsman there was something about him… that attracted her… he was just as handsome as Luffy.

"I wonder, are you that handsome swordsman Roronoa Zoro?" asked Alivida.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Zoro.

I'm Alivida…" said Alivida, "Now who's the most brimful woman in the world!"

"Why should I care!" yelled Zoro.

Alivida leaned for a kiss… causing Luffy to laughing knowing why she immediately fall in love with him Kuina to sigh, Sanji to steam in anger and Tashegi to become angry for some reason.

"Get away from him!" yelled Tashegi while pulling him away from her, which was quite easy do to Alvida's Devil Fruit.

"Tashegi…" said Kuina blinking.

"So that's you're…" said Luffy with Kuina quickly nodding.

"So who are you?" asked Alivida glaring at her.

"I'm just doing this because of a promise!" said Tashegi, "And besides we need to run as fast we can. The Marines will show up soon!"

And so the Straw Hats ran as fast as they could… towards the dock…

"Oh man! They're gaining on us!" yelled Luffy.

"Okay! Maybe we should spilt up!" said Zoro, "Half of us taking one way and the other half taking the other."

"Okay!" said Luffy.

The tow spilt up with Zoro, Kuina and Tashegi turning to one alley while Luffy and a sulking Sanji went strain ahead.

"So…" said Zoro, "Why did you jump in?"

"Look, like I said, I only did because it's my duty as you…" said Tashegi who then sigh and said in a grudgingly way "You bodyguard form girls."

Kuina laughed as Zoro said "That makes sense…"

Tashegi then got a bad feeling and said "Are you sure it was good idea to spilt up?"

"It was your idea…" mutter Zoro.

That's when a strange wind knocked them down.

"What was that?" asked Zoro.

"A strong wind." Said Kuina with a sweat drop.

"We should really get back to ship." Said Zoro.

"Oh no you don't… you're not leading the way!" said Kuina who then took the lead.

They managed to run into Luffy and Sanji who fortunately weren't captured (though it said that Luffy almost was) and then made it to the ship.

"Zoro! You're okay!" said Mari happily.

"Well let's set sail!" yelled Luffy, "All right to the Grand Line!"

"Yeah!" cheered the rest of the crew.

"Hey Tashegi…" said Kuina, "10 Berries says Luffy screws something up and we'll have to go to another island for a quick pit stop and Zoro will wind with a another girl after him."

Tashegi knew there was only one island before the Grand Line… and no one dared to go on it… she smirked and said "You're on."

After all what were the chances of that happening?

Next Time: Luffy eats almost all the food before heading to the Grand Line... so they have to make a pit stop on the last island... a dangerous island filled a secret curse and a village filled with Amazons. Wait one of the Amazons were just knocked out by Zoro... wait... the laws are if a male outsider defeat them is what?!

A/N: While Alivida did fall in love with Zoro she will not be part of the harem that is forming... It's more along the lines of her creepy feelings for Luffy... which still exist in this story... she's just has creepy feelings for both of them. By the way thanks to mdizzle who came up with the idea.


	7. Kiss of Marriage

A/N: This chapter adds some stuff from Ranma, while no characters appear there's mention of Ranma, Shampoo and Cologne. If you're not familiar with Ranma 1/2 don't worry... there's only mentions of characters, it's not a full-blown crossover. This story also reuses characters from Pirates One Half... I know, I know... I haven't updated it in a while... but eventually I will I won't say when... but I promise I will one day... all I'm going to say to those how have read it is that Pantene will join, Fructis won't join. Also there's another reference to another of my fics but I'll explain it in the after notes.

One more thing, remember to vote in the poll... just a couple more chapter until it closes

Chapter 7: Kiss of Marriage

Everyone stared at Luffy… they couldn't believe it… of all things that happened… this happened… 

"YOU ATE ALMOST ALL THE FOOD!" yelled Nami.

Luffy only laughed a tiny bit, "Yeah…" he said.

"Is there any other island on the way to the Grand Line?" asked Usopp.

"There is one… but all I have heard is rumors." Said Tashegi.

"What sort of rumors?" asked Mari.

"It is said due to it's close proximity to the Grand Line that this island embodies the anything can happen sprit of the Grand Line. On this islands there is a place that if you go there you'll end up having some sort of curse." Said Tashegi, "Not only that but the only village on the island is a village of Amazons that have very little contact with the outside world… in fact they don't even use our language there… I don't know if the rumors are true or not…"

"They're true." Interrupted Kuina.

Tashegi and Zoro sweat dropped while Luffy had that look again.

"What's wrong?" asked Sanji.

"Nothing…" said Zoro and Tashegi, Luffy was about to say something but was blocked by Kuina… making everyone sweat drop as Luffy fumbled with his words.

"So are we going… I mean it's only rumors." Said Nami.

"Of course!" said Luffy, "One last hurray before we reach the Grand Line! Let's go to this island!"

Nami laid out a map and Tashegi pointed to the island, within a few hours they landed there.

"Okay! You guys go on! I'm going to watch the ship!" said Usopp shaking.

"Are you sure, those amazons might go after you." Said Nami.

"I'm fine!" said Usopp, "It's just that my I-can't-go-on-that-island disease is acting up again." 

This made everyone sweat drop, and so the group headed to the island.

"So, who going to lead?" asked Nami.

"I will!" yelled Luffy.

"No you're not!" yelled Nami, "We need someone who will remember the way!"

"I'll do it." Volunteered Tashegi with Kuina nodded in agreement, meaning that Kuina was really leading them.

"So the reason you're leading us is that we won't go to this cursed training ground, right?" whispered Tashegi.

"Yeah, I can't way what will happen… but all I can say is Luffy can't know what goes on there." Said Kuina.

Luffy fortunately didn't hear that last part.

"So Butterfly?" asked Nami, "What are you going to now with Tashegi in the picture."

"Well I'm going to push myself! So that Zoro will notice me! And hopefully we'll be together." Said Mari.

Nami sighed, "Really what do you see in him?" asked Nami. 

Mari just blushed… not saying anything.

That's when they arrived at the village gate… they entered the village and saw everyone began to stare that them.

"Why are they staring at us?" asked Sanji.

"We don't get many outsiders here!" said a voice.

They turned to see an old woman… well it looked like an old woman, she was very small, shivered and stood on a cane.

"It's a Monkey Mummy!" yelled Luffy.

The woman whacked Luffy in the head.

"I am one of the elders of this village, Lotion." Said the old woman apparently named… Lotion.

"Is that really you're name?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

Lotion laughed, "Our name in you're language have a tendency to be health and beauty aids in you're language." Said Lotion she then got serious and turned to the three visible girls in the crew, "You three girls better be careful. If you value your lives then you will not accept any challenge from anyone"

"What about the guys?" asked Luffy.

Lotion laughed… well it was more of a girlish giggle, "I'll just let you find out on your own." She said, "So what brings you outsiders here anyways?"

"You see our ship is almost out of food. And we need to get some more before we head off to the Grand Line." Said Nami.

"But first I have a question to ask you." Said Lotion.

(Oh no! My bucket of water!) cried a young girl that was a carrying the bucket of water that flew out her hand.

The bucket of water splashed an area that was nowhere near the crew…

"Never mind, that answers my question." Said Lotion.

"What was that about?" asked Nami.

The other shrugged while Kuina just sweat dropped.

And so they broke off into two groups one went with Lotion to get food (which was Nami and Sanji) while the other went to the explore which was Zoro, Luffy, Tashegi, Mari and Kuina.

"This place is so interesting!" said Luffy as he watch various women spar with each other.

Nearby two girls were sparing, one of them had light blue hair that was put into two buns with braids coming out of them while the other had Lavender hair with two buns on each side of her hair and two long pony tails coming from them, the blue haired girl was using twin battle fans while the lavender haired girl used a sword.

(Look Pantene, outsiders!) said the blue haired girl.

The lavender haired girl named Pantene looked at them, her eyes went wide.

(Pantene what is it?) asked the blue harried girl.

(I found good outsider to fight.) said Pantene.

Pantene ran to the Straw Hats.

"I challenge you to a fight!" said Pantene pointing at Zoro.

"What, me?" asked Zoro.

"No I'm talking to invisible angel next to you." Said Pantene sarcastically

"What? Really?" asked Luffy.

"Um… Luffy… she was being sarcastic." Said Mari with a sweat drop.

"Why not." Said Zoro.

"What!" yelled Kuina.

"Let's fight." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"This is going to end badly…" sighed Kuina who began to message a headache.

Zoro and Pantene met in a circle where various town's people went to watch, whispering about it.

"Why would that girl just come out and challenge him like that?" asked Tashegi.

Before Kuina could answer the blue haired girl came up and said "She like him."

"What?" asked Mari.

"She like, Pantene never fight outsider, she must have crush him." Said the girl.

This sentence made everyone sweat drop.

"Fructis no talk outsider language good… Pantene really smart and know how to speak it perfectly." Said the girl.

"So who are you?" asked Luffy.

"Me Fructis, Pantene twin sister." Said the girl named Fructis.

"So I'm guessing the girl who challenged Zoro is Pantene, right?" asked Mari.

Fructis nodded with a smile on her face.

"The match is starting!" said Luffy.

Pantene ran towards Zoro who had drawn all three swords.

"You're pretty good." Said Zoro.

"I'm best with the sword in the village." Said Pantene with a smirk.

"But you're not better than me!" said Zoro who tossed her aside like it was nothing, Pantene fell to the ground and was quickly knocked out.

"Zoro won!" cheered Luffy.

"That good!" said Fructis.

"But your sister lost." Said Mari.

"This is bad… really bad…" sighed Kuina.

Both Luffy and Tashegi looked at Kuina.

Zoro walked over to Pantene, "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

Pantene woke and rubbed her sword head, she stared at him.

"I'm sorry…" said Zoro.

That's when she glomped Zoro and kissed him on the lips causing all the Straw Hats to gape at the site and Zoro's eyes to go wide.

"No… not another girl…" cried Mari.

Not too far away Nami was carrying over a bag large bag of food and dragging Sanji along, Sanji was pretty beaten up and unconscious.

"Sanji sure was popular with the ladies…" laughed Lotion.

"They all beat him up!" yelled Nami.

"I know… with the exception of one man from my youth, if a girl tries to fight an outsider male usually that means they like them." Said Lotion.

"What do you mean?" said Nami.

(I can't believe Pantene lost to that green haired outsider!" said someone in the crowd.

"Well looks like you're going to see for yourself." Said Lotion.

With Zoro he broke the kiss and yelled out.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Zoro.

"Please don't struggle… husband." Said Pantene.

"Husband!" yelled Zoro.

(Oh he's taken!) said a random Amazon.

(It's a shame… if Pantene won, I would have challenged him.) said another.

Kuina sighed… it looked like a lot more Amazons were caught under the spell as well… thank god for that first come first serve thing.

"Get away from me!" yelled Zoro trying to get her away.

Nami still dragging Sanji saw the others.

"What's going on!" she yelled.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

"Oh Zoro…" cried Mari who then preceded to go into the fetal position.

"Pantene!" called out Lotion, "Bring your husband to my house!"

"Yes elder Lotion!" said Pantene, "Come on!"

"Get off me!" yelled Zoro.

"You should come too!" said Lotion, "You should learn the laws of the village."

"Okay." Said Luffy nodding.

Later on they were all in her hut, which was nicely decorated, all of the Straw Hats that had come to the island along with Pantene and Fructis were there… Sanji was once again conscious and steaming in anger at both the fact that Zoro fought a girl and said girl was now stuck on him like glue.

"So I should explain the laws." Said Lotion, "You see our village out a warrior clan… especially our woman the law concerning outsiders is when ever a woman defeat one of our warriors, she must give the outsider the kiss of death, a promise to hunt the outsider to the ends of the earth and kill her… however if a man were to defeat one."

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"She must give the outside the kiss of marriage and marry him." Said Lotion.

"What!" yelled all the Straw Hats.

"That's right!" said Pantene, "I'm so glad everything's' okay! It's not like the Ranma incident!"

"The Ranma incident?" asked Nami.

"It's a long story involving another elder's Granddaughter." Said Lotion, "Anyways I'm amusing the captain will let her join you're crew of pirates."

"Wait how did you know we're pirates?" asked Sanji.

"Everyone who comes to this island are either pirates or martial artists… the World Government knows a lot about this island and wants to leave it alone as much it can…" said Lotion.

"Of course she can join!" said Luffy wit ha big smile.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

"Yay!" cheered Pantene hugging Zoro even more.

"No…" cried Mari.

"Great…" sighed Tashegi.

"Why does Zoro get all the girls?" cried Sanji.

"If memory serves… you're the one that wouldn't fight back." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

Sometime later the crew was sitting by the gates waiting for the newest member.

"So Butterfly…" said Nami.

"No! I will Zoro's heart! I will no matter what it will take!" yelled Butterfly pointing to the sun set.

"Okay…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Zoro sighed at he watched Pantene say goodbye to her sister and several other girls.

"You know you got off lucky." Said Kuina. 

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro staring at Kuina.

Kuina took out a strange clear sheet and placed it front of Zoro. 

"Amazon language." Said Kuina.

That's when words appeared on the sheet Zoro sweat drop.

"What is this?" asked Zoro.

"Subtitles." Said Kuina.

Zoro sweat dropped eve more when he read them.

[You're so lucky Pantene, you got to him first

[He'd make an excellent husband

[Why couldn't I challenge him before you

Kuina took a away the subtle sheet and said "You're lucky that there's a first come first serve policy… otherwise you'll have a big harem of Amazons after you."

"Great…" said Zoro who sighed, "At least one is better than a bunch of them… right?"

"I should warn you the amazons are notorious for being clingy." Said Kuina.

Which made him anime fall.

"What wrong Zoro?" asked Mari.

"It's nothing…" said Zoro.

And so the crew left the village, with Lotion and Fructis watching them.

(Fructis, what do you know about Ranma?) asked Lotion.

(Not much… just that he beat sister Shampoo while under the Jusenkyo curse of being a woman.)

Lotion chuckled (there's more the Ranma incident than you know about… and I have a feeling that Zoro will have his hands full on that one)

Fructis blinked that the elder not knowing what she meant.

Back at the Going Merry… or Merry Go… the ship… Usopp was working on some bullets with the chemicals Mari gave him when.

"Hey did anything happen?" asked Luffy.

"No much… you?" asked Usopp.

"Zoro has a fiancé." Said Luffy.

"What!" yelled Usopp.

That's when he saw Pantene still clutching Zoro as if her life depended on it.

"Get off me Pantene! Please!" yelled Zoro.

"But you're my fiancé…" said Pantene.

"We're not getting married!" yelled Zoro.

"I should gone…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

After setting sail (which was hard as Luffy wanted to investigate the curse of the island, which everyone else was against), Pantene managed to let go of Zoro and needed to talk to the two girls that seemed the closest to Zoro.

"You two… seem close to Zoro." Said Pantene, "Now let me warn you… first off… usually if a girl gets to close to our husbands or fiancés it's the law to kill them." Said Pantene.

Tashegi's eyes went wide while Mari cried out "What!"

"Normally… however now that we're on the same pirate crew… I won't be doing that… after all… it's a horrible crime to kill one's crewmates… however… if one of you challenges me to fight Zoro then I will take the challenge and should you win… then I'll be forced to kill you." Said Pantene.

"I'm in love with Zoro… I'm just watching over him for certain reasons." Said Tashegi.

"I promise I won't fight you! I lack any upper body strength… and I'm just and archer!" said Mari.

"Fine then..." said Pantene walking away.

"Thank god…" sighed Mari.

"I'm going to have to talk to Kuina and Zoro about this…" thought Tashegi.

Sometime later, she did just that.

"Great…" sighed Zoro rubbing his head.

"Well maybe, even though this won't happen for a while… but maybe when I gain my next reveal she'll be one of the ones that I reveal my self to and tell her about the spell." Said Kuina.

That's when suddenly a scroll appeared in Kuina's hands… she opened it and sweat dropped.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"It says: randomness factor has been added to Roronoa Zoro's case. Should someone try and tell a one of the effected about the spell, the Randomness Factor will take effect." Said Kuina.

"Randomness factor?" asked Tashegi.

"What's that?" asked Zoro.

"It's hard to explain… but someone go tell Mari or Pantene." Said Kuina.

Zoro walked over to Mari who was busy making one of her arrows… 

"Mari there's something we need to talk about." Said Zoro.

Mari looked up and began to blush "What about?" she asked

Well you see…" said Zoro.

Before Zoro could explain a strange green thing landed on the deck.

"Finally! I got away from those kids." Said the thing which was a short man dressed in green… that looked to be a Leprechaun.

"Is that a Leprechaun?" asked Tashegi.

"Did someone say leprechaun!" yelled Nami coming to the deck.

"Yes… a random factor is when something completely random happens… it's rarely ever the same but it's will always be something to quickly change the subject." Said Kuina.

"I see…" said Tashegi, "You're going to tell Zoro later… right?"

"I know… I will." Said Kuina.

So Zoro gained another lover, and at the same time something prevented all girls from find out about it… And so the crew headed towards the Grand Line… while Nami chases the Leprechaun around the deck to get his gold… too bad all that Leprechaun has is cereal… god I hate that a Leprechaun…

Next Time: The crew is close to the Grand Line... but of course stuff happens... what sort of stuff... find out next time!

A/N: Oh about the thing with the Leprechaun, that's a reference to They're After me Lucky Charms, it's a crack fic I wrote two years ago... two years ago today in fact. I needed something random then I remembered to today is St. Patrick's Day... so I decided why don't I make a reference to They're After me Lucky Charms when I introduce the randomness factor by the way, if you enjoy crack fics, hate Lucky Charms or Lucky the Leprechaun or just want to read a story involving leprechauns that's the story for you... which will be a reoccurring joke in this fanfic... oh and by the way... I will use the one from What If... yes it's gross... but it's a great joke...


	8. Over the Mountain and though… the Whale

A/N: Well this is going to be the last chapter for the poll... the poll will close right before the next chapter added. So if you didn't vote go now. So far it looks like both Vivi and Robin will be part of the harem. If you don't want that vote, it's your last chance. And thanks to GreyMonkey on the Pantene suggestion... I won't say what it is so just read on. Anyways enjoy the chapter... and if you haven't voted yet, please vote.

Chapter 8: Over the Mountain and though… the Whale?

After the leprechaun came and went (and leaving a lot of boxes of an evil creel… god I hate the Leprechaun), they were headed to the Grand Line Finally, but there were a few problems.

"What is it Nami?" asked Mari.

"The way to the Grand Line is up a mountain." Said Nami.

There was a silence… but Zoro said "Wait did we steal that map from Buggy the clown, that has to be fake… right?"

"No it's true, Reverse Mountain, the channels does run up the mountain…" said Kuina.

This made Luffy have a big smile and Tashegi and Zoro sweat drop.

"What s it?" asked Nami.

"It's nothing… really…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"So even if it's true. Water doesn't run up mountains. It's impossible." Said Mari, "Can we just sail around?"

"We can't." said Nami.

"That's right!" said Luffy, "We don't use the entrance it wouldn't feel right!"

"That's not the right answer!" yelled Nami.

"You see…" said Tashegi, that's when her sister pointed to the window, Tashegi's eyes went wide, she knew what that meant.

"Guy we're in the clam belt!" she yelled.

"What!" yelled Nami.

"That's bad!" yelled Pantene.

They all went outside to see what was going on… and it was calm.

"We were supposed to right that storm, but we drifted south!" said Nami, "We have to get back to the storm right away."

"So what, it's nice here." Said Zoro.

"This is the calm belt. We have to get out of here now." Said Nami.

"Why what's the problem?" asked Usopp.

That's when they all came out of the sea, they being huge sea kings. The small ship was now on the nose of a particularly large one.

"It's a nesting ground for Sea Kings!" said Nami.

"Many amazons have lost their lives here, proving themselves as great warriors… sure everyone one of them were fool, only a few came back alive." Said Pantene.

"Of course they were fools! They walked right into a Sea King nest!" yelled Tashegi.

The guys got the oars…

"The moment it goes under we row like there's no tomorrow!" said Luffy.

After a rescue with Usopp and a sneeze that threw them back into the storm everyone on deck laid there.

"And now you know why we have to use the entice…" said Nami.

Usopp lifted hid head slightly and saw something off…

"Um… guys! I think Patnene is running around naked." Said Usopp.

"What?" asked everyone else.

They all got up and saw Pantene's clothes… just laying there in a pile.

"What the…" said Zoro.

That's when the clothes began move slightly. A white rabbit with lavender ears came out of the clothes. Everyone blinked at the site. The rabbit seemed to sigh and ran as fast as it could to the Galley.

"It can't be…" said Kuina.

Both Tashegi looked at Kuina then followed the rabbit, to see it was dragging a teakettle to the sink, filling it then to the stove… that's when everyone else arrived.

"Is that rabbit trying to cooking self?" asked Luffy.

The rabbit looked at them… partially Sanji, Usopp and Luffy. The jumped, almost flying… and in a triple tiered attack… hit them the crotches, causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

"Okay… that ewes strange." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Pain… so much pain…" said Usopp.

The rabbit stared at the water until it was warm enough, it turned off the fire jumped to the floor and poured the hot water on itself… shocking everyone when it turned into a human girl… but not any human girl.

"Pantene!" yelled everyone else in shock, by this time all the guys had managed to get up.

"I'll explain later." Said Patnene, "We should try to navigate though this storm."

Everyone stared at Pantene… she was naked… buck naked, this caused Sanji to faint from blood loss when his nose exploded with blood.

"You perverts!" yelled Pantene.

She began to beat up Luffy and Usopp.

"We didn't do anything bad!" yelled Luffy.

After a minute Patnene saw everyone else was staring at her.

"Um… can someone go get me some fresh clothes and my rain gear… I can't go out in the storm or I'll turn into a rabbit again." Said Patnene.

"So why did you did you turn into a rabbit?" asked Mari.

"It's my curse, I'll explain later! Someone go me some clothes… please and don't forget my rain gear… and make sure my clothes don't get wet." Said Patnene.

"So she's under the Jusenkyo Curse… weird… I didn't think was effected." thought Kuina staring at Patnene.

Tashegi was the one that volunteered to get her clothes… while they decided to strike up an awkward conversation…

"So… why did you beat me up?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Well… we're engaged, right? I mean it doesn't matter you see me naked, right?" asked Pantene with a girlish blush.

This of course made Zoro sweat drop and Mari to sigh heavily.

Tashegi came into the room with fresh clothes for Patnene who quickly got dressed (in less then 5 second) while putting on her rain gear at the same time.

"Wait I just realized!" said Nami, "It's the current."

"The what?" said the other girls and Zoro, as the other guys were still unconscious form the beats and blood loss.

Nami began to explain the currents, however they were already headed towards reverse mountain and all they had to was steer.

"So should we try to steer now or should we wait 'till they wake up…" said Tashegi pointing to the three idiots… uh… guys unconscious the ground.

That's when they woke up.

"I'm dressed so stop staring at me like that!" said Patnene.

"Okay…" said Nami, "I'll explain later but we have to steer the ship in the fight direction."

They began to steer the ship towards a mountain… Zoro kept watch while Sanji and Usopp tired their best to steer… which was extremely hard as the steering.

"I don't believe it! The water's going up the mountain." Said Zoro.

He stared at the sight of water going up a cannel with several gates.

"See, I told you…" said Kuina with a smirk.

""That doesn't mater!" yelled Zoro.

"Okay!" yelled Luffy who was now taking charge, Steer right!"

"Don't you mean Starboard?" asked Usopp.

As they tried to steer the whip staff broke (just remembered the name), they were going to crash into gate when Luffy used Gum Gum balloon to cushion the ship and with Zoro help he got on board. With that they were on their way to the Grand Line! They reached the top and came back down the mountain… each one though about their upcoming adventures on the Grand Line as they went down the water slide like cannel. That's when they heard a strange sound.

"What's that sound?" asked Luffy.

"Oh god… I hope that's an Ice Burg." Said Kuina with a sweat drop.

As they got closer to the bottom they saw it… it was a giant whale.

"What the!" yelled practically everyone on the ship.

That's right a giant whale.

"Everyone! We need to this ship right now!" yelled Nami.

"But the whip staff!" said Mari.

"I don't care! Everyone who can help steer the ship!" yelled Nami.

The guys (minus Luffy for some reason), Tashegi and Patnene all tired to grab what was left of the whip staff but it seemed almost too late… however fortunately or unfortunately Luffy shot off the front canon… it was a good thing as it prevented most of the ship form behind destroyed… on the other hand… THEY JUST SHOT A WHALE! Also the future heard fell off which angered Luffy greatly.

"Greenpeace isn't going to like this." Said Kuina with a sweat drop.

"Okay… we're alive…" said Nami.

"I don't think it noticed us." Said Tashegi.

"Okay! Row around it! We have to get past it!" yelled Nami.

And so they began to row past the whale… sadly… Luffy didn't get the idea of not angering a gain whale… so why they passed it's eye… Luffy punched it angering the whale…

"Luffy you idiot!" yelled everyone else on the ship.

The whale began to suck up the crew… during what was going on Luffy fell off the ship. Each one of them were of course angry with Luffy as they were being sucked in… after all they were being eaten by a whale… but who knew… maybe this would be a good thing… either way… it was an interesting start to their adventure on the Grand Line.

Next Time: Being eaten by the whale isn't so bad... apparently a doctor remodeled the place... However there's villains wanting to eat the whale... or are they really villains? And will Zoro get another girl in his harem? Find out next time!


	9. Inside the Whale

A/N: Well the poll is closed! The results at the end of the chapter! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: Inside the Whale

The crew around… they knew they were swallowed by a whale, they were but… it seemed like they were outside…

"Let go of me!" yelled Zoro as Pantene was hugging him.

"But I'm scared!" cried Pantene hugging him tightly.

"You are aware we're outside, right?" asked Tashegi.

Pantene opened her eyes to see the were right, "Wait, how are we outside?"

"I have no idea." Said Nami.

"Why are you still hugging him!" yelled Mari pointing at Patnene.

"I'm still a little scared though…" lied Patnene, let's just say she wasn't a good liar.

"She just wants to hug him…" they all hognut with sweat drops.

That's when a giant squid came out of the water… scaring everyone… well more like scaring Usopp, Nami and Mari… before any could do anything several spears impaled it from behind. They saw that it was an old man who was on a small island who did it as he pulled squid to him. They crew stared at him and he stared back, that's when the old man did something unexcited… he began to silently read the paper.

"Aren't you going to say something?" asked Sanji.

Silence just, silence…

"Are you looking for a fight?" asked Sanji.

"Forget it, it someone's going to die if we fight." Said the old man.

"Who would that be?" asked Sanji.

"Me." Replied the man.

"That's it!" yelled Sanji.

That's when Pantene got in between the two.

"At least tell us your name first." Said Pantene.

"Isn't it polite to tell your name first." Said the old man.

"Oh right, sorry." Apologized Patnene.

"My name is Crocus, I'm the keeper the twin capes lighthouse, I'm a Gemini and my bloods type is AB." Said the old man named Crocus.

Pentene began to twitch, "He just made me look like a fool1 For that he must die!" yelled Patnene.

Zoro and Tashegi managed to restrain her.

"What do you think you are big shots… you really think you can come here demand things in my personal resort." Said Crocus, "What do you think are, the belly of the mouse?"

"So, wait we were swallowed up." Said Mari.

Patnene mange dot finally calm down, "Then does that mean we have to use the back entrance?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Yes… kind of…" said Patnene with a nervous laugh.

"You don't have to, you can go out though there." Said Crocus pointing to the doors that seemed to in the sky.

"Why are there door there?" asked Usopp.

"Wait… I think they're painted on." Said Mari.

"It's my hobby." Said Crocus.

That one séance made everyone sweat drop.

That's when everything began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Mari.

"Oh Zoro! I'm scared!" cried Pantene grabbing on Zoro again.

"Get off me!" yelled Zoro.

"He's ramming into the Grand Line!" said Crocus.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

It was then that they noticed that the "Island" were just metal boats.

"Wait… does that mean…" said Usopp.

"We're in an sea of acid… if we stay too long the ship will dissolve!" said Mari.

"Guys take the oars and row to the doors!" ordered Nami.

"Right!" said the male members who began to row towards the doors. While rowing the girls watched Crocus jump into the acidic sea and swam towards the doors… he was doing something to the whale from the inside.

"I wonder what he's doing." Said Kuina.

"I have no idea." Said Tashegi.

That's when the door opened and who should fly out of them… Luffy and two other random people.

"Hey guys! You're okay!" said Luffy as he crashed into the acidic sea.

"Who's going in?" asked Tashegi with a sweat drop.

Afterwards they rescued Luffy and the two people.

"Who are they?" asked Patnene.

"I have no idea." Said Luffy.

That's when the two got up there was a man and a woman, the man had red hair and wore a crown while the woman had long aqua blue hair put into a ponytail… she stared at Zoro for a moment,

"Wednesday… we have a mission to do!" said the man.

"Oh, right!" said the woman.

That's al when things finally clamed down, everything stopped shaking… It was then that the crew noticed the two had bazookas with them… they shot at the whale's stomach, however Crocus jumped in the way of the blast.

"Why is he protecting the whale?" asked Nami.

"There's a story involved, I'm sure." Said Kuina.

"You are aware only me, Tashegi and Luffy can hear you, right?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

Luffy knew that Kuina was right and there was a story between the whale and Crocus so he knocked the two out.

Sometime later they were on Crocus' "islands", they began to talk about the Whale, which was apparently named Laboon…

"So who are they?" asked Mari.

"They're criminals from nearby, they're trying to kill Laboon for his whale meat." Said Crocus.

"I'm assuming he's an island Whale, right?" asked Mari, "I've read that they're meat can feed an entire village for years right?"

"That's right." Said Crocus, "And there's no way I'm letting them kill Laboon."

"Why?" asked the crew.

He began to explain Laboon's tragic tale, about a pirate crew form the west blue befriended him and they were planning to sail the Grand Line, since Laboon was a baby at the time it was too dangerous for him. So they left them…

Sometime later the crew and Crocus was sailing down a cannel in Laboon.

"Wow, I can believe that built this…" said Mari looking around.

"Yeah…" said Crocus who began to explain why he built it.

Meanwhile else where on the ship, Kuina was discussing with Zoro, Luffy and Tashegi the latest situation.

"So, you think that girl was effected spell?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, the way she looked at Zoro for a moment." Said Kuina.

"So what are we going to with her?" asked Tashegi.

"I saw we dump her…" said Zoro, "She might in love with me but why we keep her."

"He has a point… right it's the best thing to do is have tow girls on the crew… I mean what will happen if more girls got involved?"

"Oh… but I want more crew members…" pouted Luffy.

"Don't use the fact that girls will be attracted to Zoro so that we can get more crew members!" yelled Kuina who then whacked him in the head.

"Ow…" said Luffy who began to rub the bump on his head.

"So we'll dump them." Said Zoro.

And so when they were outside of Laboon they dumped them…

"What the!" said the man.

"We're in the sea of acid?" asked the woman.

"No, I think this is the sea." Said the man he turned to the ship, "We'll get you next time you meddlesome pirates!"

"However the woman was starring at Zoro with a slight blush.

"We have to go now!" yelled the man.

"Oh right…" said the woman.

And the two swam away.

"Um… Zoro… was that woman blushing at you?" asked Usopp.

"Who cares…" said Zoro, "I'm going to go take a nap!"

And so they sailed to the Twin Capes and it's lighthouse, where Sanji cooked lunch, Usopp fixed the ship, Nami talked about Navigation with Crocus and Zoro took a nap… was trying.

"Zoro! Wake up!" yelled Patnene waking him up.

"What the!" yelled Zoro waking up.

"Look… I need tell everyone something very important… extremely important…" said Patnene quietly.

"Okay what?" asked Zoro getting up.

"I have to tell everyone not just you…" said Patnene getting him up and dragging him to the lighthouse.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"It's about my curse…" said Pantene quietly.

"Your curse?" asked Zoro blinking.

And so they made it out the whale and to the Grand Line… but with that mysterious woman having fallen in love with Zoro who knew what would happen in the future. Only time would tell.

Next Time: Pantene tells the crew of her curse... why does she have that curse? Also Luffy decides to fight Laboon, what will come from it? Meanwhile the crew decides to take the two people that tried to kill Laboon to their home island, Zoro, Tashegi and Kuina are suspicious of something an formulate a secret plan. Also the mysterious woman is having a dilemma and it of course involves Zoro... what is it? What will happen? Will Luffy beat the whale? What happened in the whale's past? How do Zoro and Tashegi know of their home island? All these questions and more will be answered next time! ''

A/N: Here's the results of the poll:

Both!: 60 percent

Just Vivi: 10 Percent

Just Robin: 25 Percent

Neither: 5 Percent

And oddly enough there's no margin of error...

Yeah, I had no choice but to have both Vivi and Robin fall in love with Zoro... I mean more than half of all that voted wanted both. Things are going get tricky later on, but I'll figure out... Anyways other than those tow falling in love, I'm planning for two more OCs, the first of which will appear in Whisky Peak and the 2nd will appear in Drum Island... Anyways, thanks to those that voted and I hope you'll like what I'll do.


	10. So Many Things, So Little Time

Chapter 10: So Many Things, So Little Time

Patnene gather the crew around a table outside the lighthouse. She took a breath and was silent for a moment.

"You guy must be wondering why I turned into a rabbit earlier, right?" asked Patnene.

"Did you eat some sort of Devil Fruit?" asked Luffy.

Pantene snorted, "I wish… then I'd probably be able to control it." She said while pouting.

"So if it's not a Devil Fruit, what is it?" asked Nami.

"You heard about that my island has a curse right?" asked Pantene.

"So wait, are you saying that's you island's curse?" asked Usopp.

"On the island there exists a place known as Jusenkyo, if you fall into it's many springs turn into whatever drowned there last, hot changed the person back yet cold water reactivates the transformation." Said Pantene.

"So wait! There's no cure?" asked Nami.

"There is… but it's a long story, see when I was 10 I lost to a female outsider… I did everything, gave her the kiss of death, chased her down… but when I cornered her I couldn't bare to kill her. When I came back to village I just had to tell the truth, that I failed… so elder Lotion took me to Jusenkyo to restart my training… during the training I fell into Spring of Drowned Rabbit, as punishment I couldn't get a cure for my curse." Sighed Pantene.

"So wait you're saying because of that curse you turn into a rabbit when cold water hits you and back with hot water?" asked Luffy.

"That's right." Said Patnene with a nod.

Luffy walked up to her, for some reason produced a bucket of cold water and a teakettle filled with water. He splashed her with cold water turning her in a rabbit again, Luffy then dumped the hot water on her turning her into a human again.

"Luffy! If you do that repeatedly! I'm going to have to kick your ass!" yelled Pantene.

Luffy sweat dropped, so he changed the subject, "So whatever happened to the whale's friends?" asked Luffy, "After all you did say he's been waiting 50 years."

"Isn't it obvious they died." Said Sanji staring at Luffy.

"Truth is a lot harsher than fiction, they all left the Grand Line." Said Crocus.

"What!" said everyone else.

"But it's impossible to leave, I mean with the Calm Belt!" said Nami.

"Yes, but I got it from a reliable source." Said Crocus.

"That's horrible." Said Mari.

"They have no sense of honor." Muttered Patnene.

"He understand you right, why don't you just explain it to him?" asked Nami.

"I've tried, but he never listen, he still believes they're wafting on the other side of the red line." Said Crocus.

Luffy stared at the whale… he looked at the scars it had all over its face… that's when Luffy had a brilliant idea, it was also extremely insane, but a brilliant idea nonetheless.

"Zoro… he has that look again." Said Kuina with a sweat drop.

"Just ignore him… I'm sure it's not that bad." Said Zoro.

Kuina looked at the whale and then realized something, "This sounds like something I heard a few times." She said.

She magically summoned a rather large book, she began to look though it… what she saw made her smile, it was a sad smile but a smile none the less… she looked at the whale... "That whale shouldn't ever give up hope. Laboon one of your friends still wants to see you, he cant' be he will be able to one day… I'm sure it." She thought looking at Laboon… then he noticed Luffy climbing on the whale… holding the mast… he eye began to twitch.

"Zoro… Tashegi… we have a bit of a problem with Luffy." Said Kuina.

They were first saw what he was doing… that's when he plunged the mast into Laboon's head, causing the whale to scream.

"What is he doing!" yelled everyone, expect for Usopp.

"I just fixed the ship." Cried Usopp.

The two fought, and it ended in a draw…

"Wow your good." Said Luffy.

Laboon began to cry… with that a promise was made, that they would fight again… and Luffy began to pain a "contract" which was poorly drawn version of their jolly roger.

"All right! Don't go ramming your head into the red line or it was wash off!" said Luffy.

"Lunch is ready!" came Sanji's voice.

"Okay!" said Luffy as he ran to the table where Sanji came and delivered the fish that he bought in Rouge town, the only thing Luffy didn't eat from Rouge Town, he was caught before he ate it.

"Hey Nami, what's with the bracelet?" asked Mari noticing a weird bracelet on Nami's wrist.

"Oh yeah, I should show you." Sighed Nami taking out her compass, which was just spinning like crazy.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Mari.

"Crocus told me that normal compasses down work here, we have to use a log pose, which is a special compass used to sail the Grand Line." Said Nami, "Each island has it's magnetic force…"

"Where did you find it?" asked Mari.

"I can't believe you ate all the food… it's been less than a minute!" yelled everyone else… the two decided to ignore that one… and Sanji chasing Luffy.

"I found it on the deck, I think those weird people dropped it." Said Nami, "I better keep my eye on it! I'm never leaving this out of my site."

That's when Sanji kicked Luffy, and the only thing Luffy hit was the Log Pose.

"Sanji, Luffy…" said Nami in all too calm way.

"Yes Nami?" asked Sanji happily.

"Why don't you cool your heads off!" yelled Nami kicking them into the sea.

"If everything is over I'm going to take a nap…" said Zoro with a yawn as he walked back to the ship.

Kuina sighed and sat next to her sister.

"You know you still owe me some berries." She said.

"I know…" whispered Tashegi.

Not too long later, after Sanji and Luffy came back, the two that tired to kill Laboon showed up… well more like Sanji invited the girl… the man just happened to come.

"Please we're on out hands and knees." Said both.

"Sorry… but the long pose broke." Said Nami with an evil smirk.

"What!" yelled the two.

"But Crocus gave us a spare…" said Nami with an evil smile.

"On out hands and knees." Said the two while thinking "That evil woman".

And so they're course was chosen… the town of Whisky Peak.

And so they set sail… with Luffy sailing good-bye to the whale. Zoro was asleep… Kuina and Tashegi walked over to him and plugged his nose. He woke up coughing.

"What is it!" he yelled.

"We need to talk to you." Said Tashegi.

"What about?" asked Zoro.

"Have you heard of Whisky Peak?" asked Tashegi.

Zoro gritted his teeth, "Yes, I have… and please don't tell me that's our next destination."

The two nodded… it was their next designation.

That's when it started snowing… on the ship. Usopp and Luffy were flocking in the snow while Mari and Nami managed to get Sanji to shoveled the snow…. The mysterious woman was on the back at the ship looking at the water… normally she would be complaining about how cold it was and making fun of the navigator about beings N00bs on the grand line… but she didn't felt like it… she just couldn't do it.

"What am I going to do…" she thought at she began to cry, "So many people depending on me… I can't get caught up in my own feelings…"

"Hey!" yelled Patnene finding her, "We need everyone's help on Turing this ship around! We somehow made a u-turn recently"

The mysterious woman wiped away her tears and put on a look on her face that boasted over confidence, "I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"By the way… if you know what's good for… I wouldn't go after Zoro…" said Pantene, "After all form what I can tell your our enemy and there's no way am I going to let an enemy of this crew get their hands on my furnace."

"Fiancé?" thought the woman as she ran past Patnene.

Sometime later… everyone layer out on deck sprawled out…

"So now you know…" said the mysterious man.

"And knowing is half the battle." Said Mari.

Everyone barely managed to sit up and stare at Mari.

"Someone had to say it…" said Mari with a shrug.

"Wow you guys lame!" said Luffy who was the only unaffected by the whole turning the ship around… well him and Kuina, but she was mostly invisible only a few.

"Hey!" yelled Mari throwing her shoe at him… hitting him in the head.

"See told you that would happen." Said Kuina with a laugh.

Zoro managed to get up and walked over to the mysterious pair.

"So what were your names again?" asked Zoro.

"Mr. 9." Said the mysterious man named Mr. 9.

"Ms. Wednesday." Said the mysterious woman named Ms. Wednesday blushing slightly.

"You know those names have been bugging me for a while… now… I've wondered why." Said Zoro with an evil smirk who then nodded at Tashegi.

Zoro got up… and was going to talk to Tashegi when Patnene pulled him aside.

"Okay! You know something about those two… please tell me." Said Pantene.

Zoro sighed, he remembered that Patnene was warrior… sure she turned into a rabbit, but was a warrior nonetheless. "Okay, but you have to follow the plan… and especially don't tell Luffy."

"Okay…" said Patnene nodding.

And so they approached the island, Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday both laughed.

"There's the island…" said Mr. 9.

"We should take our leave." Said Ms. Wednesday.

"Bye, bye baby!" said Both.

And both of them jumped ship and swam away.

"There's something off about her." Said Kuina.

"What do you mean?" asked Tashegi looking at her angel sister.

"I don't know… but I have the strangest feeling that she's not evil…" said Kuina.

As they got closer to the island it got foggy.

"So what's the plan?" asked Mari.

"Well we have to stay at the island until the Log Pose sets." Said Nami pointing to the Log Pose.

"So wait… if there's monster we have to stay!" yelled Usopp.

"That's right." Said Nami nodding.

They slowly approached the island as they did they saw moments in the fog…

"There's people here." Said Pantene who had mange dot grab her sword.

"Everyone be careful." Said Tashegi.

That's when the fog began to clear… and everyone got the shock of their lives… the people there were cheering.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

And that they got to the first island on the Grand Line… with half of them not knowing hat to expect from this island that is for some reason welcoming them to the island… however three visible members and another that invisible to most knew the truth... whatever that truth was…

Next Time: They arrive at Whisky Peak... and they welcome them with open arms... but they're too nice... The town as it turns out is full of Bounty Hunters... a fact which Zoro and Tashegi known all along. Along with Pantene they fight them off... However things get complicated when one of the bounty hunters there falls for Zoro... what will happen? Find out next time!


	11. The Bounty Hunter Haven

A/N: This chapter introduces a new OC... well not new like the other OCs she did appear in What If... and much like What If, she will be Pantene's "Harem Nemesis" think Ryoko and Ayeka. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 11: The Bounty Hunter Haven

The Merry Go… or the Going Merry… whatever the hell the Ship's name was docked among the cheering crowds. That's when an older man with very curly hair approached the crew.

"Welcome to Whisky Peak… we celebrate the heroes of the sea, I am Igarappoi, the mayor of the this town." He said.

"So can you tell me how long it takes to log the island?" asked Nami.

"That doesn't matter we have a celebration!" said Igarappoi, "Now a party in your honor."

"Remember…" whispered Zoro to his team, "When every one is ready then we strike."

Tashegi, Pantene and Kuina nodded… getting the signal.

And so there was a party held in their honor… Luffy got into an eating contest, Sanji flirted with let's say 20 girls, both Nami and Zoro got into drinking contests while Patnene cheered for him, Usopp told his stories while slightly drunk, Mari was drunk as well… extremely drunk, she was just rambling on about how she had a weapons lab yet Arlong's crew never seemed to notice her, Tashegi and Kuina just stood off to the side.

"So." Said Tashegi, "It looks like there's no girls in love with Zoro… that's a relief."

"I would be too sure." Said Kuina pointing to girl with shoulder length green hair, she seemed to be staring at Zoro.

"I really, she doesn't give up if she fights Zoro and insist she joins the crew." Said Tashegi.

"I think that's what going to happen." Sighed Kuina.

Both of them sighed because of this.

Sometime later, everyone was passed out or asleep in the room… well almost… there were several crew members… the ones that were awake waited on top of the roof… waiting for when they would notice, they watched the Mayor an extremely ugly woman who posed as a nun… at least they thought it was a woman and Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday talk about the crew.

"So…" whispered Patnene.

"We tell them once they notice we're gone." Whispered Zoro.

That when one of the town's people came running screaming, "their gone! Three of them are gone!"

"What?" asked Igarappoi.

"The swordsman, the swordswoman and the purple haired girl clinging to the swordsman are all gone." Said a random town's person.

"A true swordsman never drinks themselves into a stupor." Said Zoro.

They all looked up at the building… seeing the three figures in the moonlight.

"How…" said Igarappoi.

"We know you're game Baroque Works." Said Zoro.

"Baroque Works?" asked the two girls.

"How do you know about us?" asked Igarappoi.

"When I was a bounty hunter you guys asked me to join… I said no way." Said Zoro.

Kuina who was standing off to the side sighed ad said "You said no after you found you couldn't be the leader."

This made both Zoro and Tashegi sweat drop.

"What's wrong?" asked Pantene.

"It's nothing." Said both.

"So what's Baroque Works?" asked Pantene.

"Bar yoke Works is just a group of Bounty Hunters that use no good tactics." Said Zoro.

"You know more than I do about this island." Said Tashegi.

"So that Marines don't know everything." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"If you know about us then you have to die." Said Igarappoi as the town's people who were all bounty hunters.

"There's about 100." Said Pantene.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble." Sighed Tashegi.

"You're a former marine who went crazy and joined a pirate crew, you're already destined before a bounty as it is." Said Zoro.

"Is that true, you were a Marine?" asked Patnene.

Tashegi's eye began to twitch, especially after hearing her sister's laughter.

"Let's just do this." She said.

"Get them!" yelled one of the bounty hunters.

Only to find them all gone...

"I wonder where they went." Said a girl among the crowd… that's when the bounty hunter realized it Pantene… and that Zoro and Tashegi were in the crowd as well.

"Get them…" said the very same bounty hunters.

Kuina sighed as she watched the fight… her eyes drifted to Ms Wednesday who was standing off to the side.

"There's something about her… she's not evil I'm sure of it." Thought Kuina, "But it doesn't feel like a nice girl got mixed up in a tough crowd."

Kuina sighed although it was in a sense eavesdropping and she didn't like it did concern Zoro as she was an exception… sure she looked up info bout Laboon's friends but that was different she wanted to know the truth what happened to them… she knew she had to find more information on Ms Wednesday in case her she decided to join the crew. She summoned a book and looked her up…

"No way…" said Kuina who looked at Ms Wednesday, "I hope things turn out for you…"

Meanwhile with Zoro he was fighting several of the bounty Hunters on the rooftop. He had just knocked out an/or killed quite a few of them… when the green haired girl that was staring at him during the party jumped down from somewhere… where she came from no one knew she was holding a giant mallet and was about small Zoro in the head with it… Zoro but he the mallet the hammer part fell off the stick and on to the ground with a crash indicating it was extremely.

"You're good." Said the girl who then ran up to him and did something that would make Zoro do this face: O.o

"What... why are you patting my butt?" asked Zoro.

"Nice and firm… just like a ham!" said the girl still patting his butt, "You're my kind of guy and that's my kind of butt."

Zoro sweat dropped, "Great…" he thought.

"Tomo! What are you doing!" yelled a bounty hunter jumped to the roof.

"Sorry… but I quit!" said the girl named Tomo, "Honestly we have barely any food… and most of the time we waste food on these parties… I keep telling every go in a different direction but "no" the have to do it another way… All I needed was something t push me to quit and that swordsman man was the thing."

"Fine then… if you quit then you die!" said the bounty hunter.

Tomo picked up the two part of her mallet took out a piece of tape from nowhere and tapped it back together, she then used the mallet on the guy who was going to hit her and sent him flying from the roof.

"All right!" she cheered.

Zoro stared at the sight, "So… are you…"

"I'm on your side and I hope to friends… with privileges." Said Tomo with a wink.

"Then…" said Zoro.

"Yeah, she's under your spell sadly." Said Kuina with a sigh while walking to Zoro.

"Great…" said Zoro looking at Tomo.

"The name's Tomo by the way! I use a giant mallet that weights 1 Ton. They call me a tomboy and I'm 17." Said Tomo.

"Thanks…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Well are you going to introduce yourself?" asked Tomo blinking.

"Oh Roronoa Zoro." Sighed Zoro.

"Hey aren't you that swordsman from the East Blue? I heard you were early good!" said Tomo.

"Zoro! We need your help over here!" yelled Tashegi form nearby.

"All right! All right! I'll come over!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro, Tomo and Kuina climbed down the building to find the two were surrounded.

"All right! Let me shop you how I fight!" yelled Tomo who then slammed her mallet on the ground while shouting "Supreme Fissure!" The force created a fissure in the ground, which knocked out half o the bounty hunters surrounding them.

""What the…" said Tashegi.

"Who's she?" asked Pantene.

"This is Tomo… she's joining us." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Tomo looked at Pantene, and Pantene looked at Zoro.

"She's in love with Zoro…" muttered Patnene, "And she can fight… I can't be out matched…" she thought.

Patnene held her sword in a certain way, "Dance of the Rabbit!" she called out, she ran though the crowd of Bounty Hunters at a quick speed… when she was done with them she stood… that's when most of them seemed to explode in blood.

"Oh just what we needed." Sighed Kuina.

"They're going to fight all the time." Sighed Tashegi.

Patnene walked over to Tomo and the two began to glare at each other… in fact they glared lighting.

"So who are you?" asked Tomo.

"I'm Pantene and I'm Zoro's fiancé…" said Pantene.

"Oh really…" said Tomo, "Well I don't care if he's engaged he's going to be mine."

"You want to fight." Said Patnene with an evil smirk.

"Bring it on bitch." Said Tomo.

"So you managed to get rid of them." Said a voice.

They turned to see the higher ranked agents.

"Oh great… we have to deal with them." Sighed Tomo.

"So Tomo… you betrayed us." Said Igarappoi.

There was a silence… followed by a tumbleweed rolling by.

"It wasn't expected was it?" asked Tomo.

"We knew you would quit… or at least ask for a transfer." Said the "woman".

"Of course, because I keep telling you, give them a gift like candy or a drink which is drugged and wait until they eat but no… you just have to have this big party…" mutter Tomo, "Either way were enemies now… this is what you get for not listening to me."

"So Tomo, was it?" asked Tashegi, "Your fighting with us, right? Who are they?"

"Those two are the strongest agents on the island…" said Tomo pointing to Igarappoi and the woman, "The mayor is really Mr. 8 and the muscle bound woman on steroids is Ms. Monday, while the other two Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday… well they're tough… but their also both idiots so whoever faces them have an easy time."

"Hey!" yelled Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday.

""Okay… my open is Ms Monday… I have a score to settle." Said Tomo.

"Okay then I get the lame guy in the crown… I'm not in the mood to fight a woman." Said Pantene.

"So I guess I'll fight the Mayor and Zoro will fight Ms Wednesday." Said Tashegi.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

Tashegi pulled Zoro to the side, "She's under the spell too so you have to fight her…" whispered Tashegi, "It will be the only way to rid of her."

Kuina looked at Tashegi and nodded…

"I know I should interfere…" thought Kuina, "But I have a feeling that if confides in Zoro first then things will become different… after all I can't shake off the feeling that we're going to get involved…"

And with that the opponents were chosen for this fight… but who knew what would happen in this fight, only time will tell.

Next Time: In his fight with Ms. Wednesdays Zoro discovers that there's more to the girl... it get even more complicated when it's discovered who she really is... and thanks to a certain Navigator they get into something that may put the fate of entire country in the hands of the Pirate Crew... what is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Tomo is going to be the tomboy the group, she's very tomboyish though she has a streak of strange behavior (like when she patted Zoro's bum)... she's also insanely strong... by terms of normal humans (she in a way weaker than Zoro and Luffy)... that's all about Tomo for now...


	12. The Princess’ Secret

A/N: I think I might be forgetting the other milestones... but either way! This story has reached 4,000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 12: The Princess' Secret

Zoro gritted his teeth, today wasn't his day… really it wasn't his day… he really hated this… he stared at the girl in front of him… who tired her best to keep a strait face. Why did he have to fight the girl in front of him… sure Tashegi could have taken her (unlike the other she didn't have a good enough reason for not fighting… okay so it invoked the spell and might shake her off… after all they now had another girl on the crew in love with him…

Zoro unsheathed all of his swords and ran towards her… she managed… get to a high place and had Zoro look at her outfit.

"Have you noticed my outfit." Said Ms. Wednesday.

"Oh… you're trying to seduce me! Aren't you!" yelled Zoro.

Ms. Wednesday began to blush bright red, "No… I'm not…" she said, "I'm sorry!" she shouted.

Zoro sweat dropped and sighed…

Ms. Wednesday sighed, "I don't want to do this anymore…"

"Wait! What!" said Zoro.

"With what I saw maybe…" she said.

"Spit it out already! You're not making any sense." Said Zoro.

Meanwhile with Tomo she managed to uppercut Ms. Monday sending her flying.

"All right! I knew I could beat her!" said Tomo pumping her fist.

She looked up to where Zoro was fighting.

"I better check on him." She thought.

Not too far away Pantene managed to beat Mr. 9… and it was extremely easy… she barely had to do anything.

"Pathetic…" said Patnene shaking her head.

She looked to where Zoro was fighting Ms. Wednesday.

"She better not do anything…" she thought as she went to check up on Zoro.

With Zoro and Ms. Wednesday she began to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't d anything!" said Zoro getting flustered.

"It's not your fault." Said Ms. Wednesday, "I just don't know what to do."

"Tell what you are talking about right now." Said Zoro.

That's there was a small explosion…

"What was that" asked Zoro.

"Oh no." whispered Ms. Wednesday.

With Tashegi and Mr. 8 the two were still fighting. That's when Mr. 8 began to shiver.

"What is it?" asked Tashegi.

"I have a feeling they found out our secret." Said Mr. 8.

"You mean about Ms. Wednesday being a princess?" asked Tashegi.

"You knew!" yelled Mr. 8.

"I'm a former marine… I've seen her missing poster." Said Tashegi sheathing her sword, "And my sister told me." She added mentally.

"Wait… if you know… then maybe you help us!" said Mr. 8, "You have to help save the Princess."

"Did someone say helping a princess?" asked a voice.

Both turned to see Nami sitting on a nearby building.

"Oh man…" sighed Tashegi.

"So can you explain what's going on?" asked Nami.

Mr. 8 sighed… he knew that she was in danger and he couldn't help but to trust them.

"Okay…" he sighed.

Back with Zoro and Ms. Wednesday… they saw two people showed up… one was a black man (that looked a little like Lenny Kravtiz… just saying.) while the other was a blonde woman who's outfit was covered in lemons.

"Well, well… what do we have here?" asked the woman.

"Mr. 5… Ms. Valentines…" whispered Ms. Wednesday.

"Ms. Wednesday… it's good to see you… after all I'm sure you know why we're here." Said the man named Mr. 5, "Princess Vivi."

Ms. Wednesday's eyes went wide…

"Princess…" said Zoro with his eye twitching, "Okay this is getting too weird."

"We heard that you learned on of the bosses secrets… we don' know which one, but we've been that we have to kill you." Said Mr. 5.

That's when Ms. Wednesday… well Princess Vivi grabbed Zoro arms and began to lead him elsewhere.

"Where are we going!" yelled Zoro.

"I don't know!" said Vivi.

The two jumped down from the building they at and began to hide in the alley.

"You really think you can get away?" asked Ms Valentines with a smirk.

The two were hiding out an alleyway.

"Oh man what have I gotten myself into this time." Said Zoro.

"The prevention of a revelation that started because of a frame up." Said a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw Kuina… since Vivi was with him he couldn't say anything… but only gave Kuina at look that said "Where have you been? And did you purposely get me into this situation?"

"I've been watching from afar… and yes I did… only because I knew when Luffy hears what's going on you'll know he's going to help her." Said Kuina.

Zoro sighed, "You're right…" he said under his breath.

"Are you all right?" asked Vivi.

"I'm fine." Said Zoro.

"You know I never got a chance to catch your name." said Ms. Wednesday.

Zoro sighed, "Oh it's Zoro…" he said.

"Zoro…" said Vivi with a small smile.

"Zoro!" came two voices.

That's when Tomo and Patnene showed up… with Pantene hugging Zoro.

"Where have you been I've been worried about you!" said Pantene.

"Hey! Back off he's mine!" said Tomo.

"I was here first!" said Pantene.

Zoro sighed while shaking his head… which only made Kuina laugh.

That's when they saw a shadow in the sky. Thye looked up and saw Ms. Valentines canning the sky… that's when she came crashing down, the 4 living people managed to dodge.

"What the…" muttered Patnene.

"Sorry… hate to say it but I ate the Kilo Kilo Fruit… I'm able to change Wight at will." Said Ms. Valentines.

"She's one of the Officer Agents of Baroque Works! We have to be careful…" said Tomo, "Wait a second! Ms. Wednesday! What the hell is going on!"

"I'll explain later…" sighed Ms. Valentines.

"I'll distract her!" said Pantene.

"Just don't kill her…" said Zoro.

"Don't worry I said distract not fight." Said Patnene holding a bucket of water.

Zoro nodded, while Vivi and Tomo were extremely confused.

"Let's go!" said Zoro.

The three and Kuina left but Patnene stayed…

"You really think you can fight me?" asked Ms. Val tines.

"I'm one of the legendary Amazons." Said Patnene.

Ms. Valentines jumped into the air and Patnene followed delivering a harsh punch in the face sent her to the ground.

"Why you!" said Ms. Valentines

She got up and looked around and saw that Patnene was gone… there was no sign other than the back she held up earlier for some reason.

With Zoro, Vivi, Tomo and Kuina.

"Okay… Zoro, can you please explain why she held up a bucket of water?" asked Tomo.

"She said she was going to distract her… not fight her." Said Zoro.

That's when something came and punched Zoro in the face… and it was wasn't one of the Straw Hats' enemies.

"Zoro you!" yelled Luffy punching him the face.

"Luffy! Wait!" yelled Zoro who was socked in the face.

"Why you! These nice people fed and gave us a party!" yelled Luffy.

Kuina sighed… it was her job to protect Zoro… and since Luffy could see her she decided she should be the one to knock some sense into Luffy… she began to pound him to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Vivi.

"You don't want to know…" sighed Zoro getting up who then turned to Vivi, "Okay… you need to talk."

"Like how much you're going to be paying us for your escort mission." Said a new voice.

They turned to see Nami and Tashegi had entered the alley way… with Tashegi sighing and Nami smiling.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Zoro.

"I'll explain later… after she explains." Said Nami.

There was an odd silence… a very odd silence, which Tomo broke by saying "Is anyone else extremely confused right now?"

Next Time: Vivi tells the others what's going and thanks to a slip of words Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Tashegi and Tomo are now wanted by Baroque Works... that's great... really... What will happen when the Straw Hats try to escape the island? Find out next time!


	13. Explanation

Chapter 13: Explanation

Vivi lead the strange yet interesting group to a rather safe and hidden spot where they could talk.

"Okay… we have a lot that you need to explain to me if I'm going to joining this crew!" yelled Tomo.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"The name's Tomo… I'm a bounty hunter here… or was… I use a 1 ton mallet to fight, they say I'm a tomboy and 17." Said Tomo introducing herself.

"That's cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Is she?" whispered Tashegi.

"Yeah…" sighed Zoro, "She is…"

"So… what's' going to on exactly…" said Zoro.

"Well… you see…" said Vivi who then blinked and said, "Um… you have a rabbit on your head."

Rabbit-Patnene was indeed on his head… with pink heart coming from her.

"Just ignore her for now, she'll explain everything later…" sighed Zoro.

Vivi sighed and began to tell her story.

"You see… I'm the Princess of Alabasta on the most civilized countries on the Grand Line… or it was… until recently…" said Vivi.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

That's when Vivi who was sitting next to Zoro grabbed his hand for comfort, making Rabbit-Pantene and Tomo glare at her.

"You see, recently the civilians have grown rebellious, so Igaram and I heard rumors about Baroque Works spreading rumors among, so we infiltrated it and see what's going on from the inside." Said Vivi.

"So what is it?" asked Tomo who seemed to shaking.

"It turns out that the leader Mr. 0 is trying to form his own militarily dictatorship…" said Vivi.

"What! But what they told when I joined… they were trying to form a utopia!" yelled Tomo.

Vivi looked at Tomo almost as if she was crying, "I'm sorry you fell of that but that's the truth…"

Tomo looked into her eyes and knew immediately… she was telling the truth.

"Those bastards!" yelled Tomo, "I'm going crush the buses bones with my bare hands!"

She then punched an extremely big hole with her bare hand, causing everyone to gape.

After a minute of gaping they turned back to Vivi.

"So who's the boss?" asked Luffy.

"I can't tell you… anyone who finds out will be targeted." Said Vivi shaking.

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"All I know is that the boss is a very scary guy." Said Tomo.

"Of course Crocodile one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea is scary." Said Vivi.

"You just told us!" yelled everyone else other than the mostly invisible Kuina.

That's when there was a sideline among them… they also noticed an otter riding on a vulture who saw them.

"I'm sorry!" cried Vivi.

"Thanks a lot! I had a deal! A deal with that guy saying that if we deliver you safely that there would be a billion berry award!" yelled Nami.

"Billion Berry reward?" asked everyone else.

"Yes…" sighed Tashegi, "When she heard about that she's a Princess she's going to try to get a billion berries."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Nami… that's evil…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"I don't care any more!" yelled Nami who walked away… she was a walking away she aw that the otter was drawing pictures… she saw that the pictures were of herself, Luffy, Zoro, Tashegi and Tomo… due to the fact that Pantene was a rabbit she was of course ignored, Nami turned back and yelled out, "There's not going back now…"

"Gee… you think?" asked Tomo sarcastically.

"So we're wanted by one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea." Said Luffy with a big smile.

"It sounds like fun." Said Zoro.

"You're all idiots!" yelled Tashegi.

"Why… did this have to happen." Cried Nami.

"Don't worry I have a solution…" said a voice.

They turned to find Mr. 8… well his real name is Igaram… dressed like Vivi.

"Wow Mr. 8… I didn't know… you were a tranny." Said Tomo trying to suppress a laugh.

"Now I don't know where the other girl but I figure she's somewhere safe." Said Igaram.

"I'm pretty sure we know she is." Said Tashegi eyeing Patnene still on Zoro's head.

"Right now the plan is that I take these 5 dummies to Alabasta while you go own way." Said Igaram.

"No offence… but I don't think you'd be a very good decoy." Said Tomo.

"I know… but all I hope is that they chase me as opposed to you." Said Igaram.

"Oh Igaram." Said Vivi.

"May I have the eternal pose.

And so they went to the coast to bid farewell to Igaram, Vivi gave him the eternal pose to Alabasta (a log pose that will forever remember the one island)

"Be safe Vivi." Said Igaram.

"You too Igaram." Said Vivi.

"Straw Hat… keep the Princess." Said Igaram.

"Will do!" said Luffy.

And so they watched him set sail in a small boat… that until it exploded… after a moment of silence Zoro took charge.

"Nami is the log pose set?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah it's set." Said Nami.

"I'll go get the others!" said Luffy.

"And we'll get the ship set up," said Zoro.

Vivi stood frozen while Nami comforted her, while the others left.

While Zoro (with Patnene on his head), Tashegi, Tomo and Kuina ran to the ship, Kuina knew something right away.

"He's not dead." Said Kuina.

"What?" whispered Zoro.

"I can sense he's not dead… the person who did that him for some reasion saved him." Said Kuina.

Both Tashegi and Zoro nodded and silently both agreed that it was best for Vivi to find out on her own.

Meanwhile Luffy busted into house that the rest of the crew was staring at waking up Mari.

"What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes then putting on her glasses.

"I'll explain later!" said Luffy garbing Sanji buy the leg and Usopp by the nose and dragged them out.

"Okay…" said Mari with a sweat drop.

Back at the Going Merry, the 4 arrived, with Zoro getting ready, Rabbit-Patnene getting off Zoro's head and getting a kettle ready.

"Okay… that's weird…" said Tomo watching Rabbit-Pantene do what she did.

"What's with the duck!" said Zoro out loud.

Tomo turned around and saw the large yellow duck he was referring too.

"Oh that's Ms Wend… I mean Vivi's pet duck… I'm sure she worried about him." Said Tomo.

"We have to go right now." They heard Nami yell.

But I can eave him!" they heard Vivi yell.

Those on the ship looked to see them.

"What's going on?" asked Tashegi.

"She's missing her giant duck." Said Nami.

"Don't worry." Said Tomo pointing to the duck, "Carue's right here."

This made Vivi sweat drop.

"Okay! I have everyone." Said Luffy still dragging Usopp and Sanji, he then noticed they were unconscious, "Oh man… why did they fall asleep!"

"Um… Luffy… they're unconscious began you dragged them." Said Mari with a sweat drop.

The last of them bared the ship and they set sailed

"Where Pantene?" asked Mari

That's when the naked Patnene came out the kitchen… immediately bushed bright red and punched Luffy in the face (because he was conscious unlike Usopp and Sanji).

"You pervert!" yelled Pantene, "Why didn't any tell me he was back!"

Patnene immediately pulled out her clothes from pocket space and got dressed.

"Why didn't you do that in the kitchen!" yelled Nami.

Pantene shrugged… he honestly didn't know.

As they were leaving the island and Nami knocked out Usopp and Sanji after they regained consciousness because they were asking questions about hey they were leaving too soon they heard a voice.

"Just make sure you don't hit any rocks." Said the voice.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

That's when they realized none of them recognized the voice, they turned around and saw a woman in her late 20's wearing a skimpy purple cow girl outfit… she looked at Zoro with a slight smirk then tuned her attention towards Luffy.

"So your Monkey D. Luffy." Said the woman, "I can't believe your taking Broke Works on your own."

"Ms. All Sunday!" yelled Vivi.

"That's Ms. All Sunday!" yelled Tomo.

"Who is she?" asked Tashegi.

"She's the partner of the boss himself." Said Vivi, "She's the one lead me to finding his identity."

"I lead you to him." Said Ms. All Sunday.

"So she's a good guy…" said Luffy.

"I know when we found out you snitched!" said Vivi.

"I'm confused." Said Luffy, "So she's a bad guy."

"Either way!" said Tomo.

Each member of the crew drew their weapon… as well as Usopp and Sanji (who drew a gun) at Ms. All Sunday.

"So what's going on?" asked Usopp.

"Beat me… I'm only helping because Ms. Wednesday was in trouble." Said Sanji.

"Now don't point those things me." Said Ms. All Sunday.

That's when she used a mysterious Devil Fruit powers that knocked away Usopp and Sanji who were next to her and the weapons out the of everyone else and used her power to touch Zoro's… um… treasure…

After a few more thing she did and giving him an eternal pose to nothing island as the skip the next island of Little Garden, Luffy smashed it saying they weren't going to take her way… and so she left on a giant tortoise.

"Wow that's a big turtle!" said Luffy who seemed slightly distracted.

"He my new captain?" thought Tomo with a sweat drop.

As Ms. All Sunday left, Zoro seemed to stay in the same place, not moving.

"Zoro! What's wrong?" asked Pantene.

"That woman's devil fruit power… I don't know what it was… but she used it… to grope me." Said Zoro twitching slightly.

"Front or back…" said Tomo getting angry.

"Front…" muttered Zoro.

Everyone stared at Zoro… Zoro's girls angry at the woman, Sanji angry at Zoro… while everyone else had sweat drops.

"She might be our enemy… but I do have to say this…" said Kuina, "She's a pervert…"

Next Time: The Crew heads towards the island... Sanji's dealing with the fact that Zoro's getting more and more girls after him, while Patnene is constantly fighting with Tomo. Also Nami is thinking about a certain scam with all these girls after Zoro on board... what is it? Find out next time!

A/N: I have to say this... after seeing what Robin did to Franky a while back and what she said... you have to admit... she's a perv...


	14. Jealously and Schemes

A/N: This chapter introduces a plot twist that will make things more entertaining... I won't say, but expect Zoro to start acting OOC...

Chapter 14: Jealously and Schemes

The crew just introduced their newest member, Tomo and explained Tomo and Vivi about Pantene's curse. They were now explaining to Usopp, Sanji and Mari about what was going on.

"I'm glad I was a sleep." Sighed Usopp.

"Don't worry, I may have been sleeping before and this sleeping knight is awake." Said Sanji.

This made all the girls sweat dropped except for Mari who said, "Wait… wasn't it a good thing we were asleep… I mean we would be on the list otherwise."

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"Well if we're done talking, I'm going to go make some more arrows! After all a big fight is coming up I bet." Said Mari.

Not too long later Mari was making her arrows while mopping with the air black around.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami walking to her.

"I'm not sad!" lied Mari.

Nami stared at Mari… who finally admitted, "Yeah… I'm sad…"

"So what's wrong?" asked Nami.

"I can't compete with Vivi and Tomo! Tomo so strong… and Vivi… she's a Princess… a real princess…" said Mari who began to fiddle with her fingers.

Nami sighed then realized something, "Hey, I want to let you in on something." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Mari.

Nami began to whisper something in her ear… which caused Mari to blush bright red.

"You want to take half naked pictures of him?" asked Mari.

"Not out loud." Said Nami.

Mari nodded quietly, "Okay… but still…" she said.

"And since we grew up together I'm giving you a special 50 percent discount that the others won't have." Said Nami.

"Really?" asked Mari.

Nami nodded, "Don't worry about it." Said Nami who was thinking, "What is it with Zoro?"

Meanwhile Mari wasn't the only mopping, upon discovering that Vivi seemed to have feelings for Zoro and Tomo admitted she wants to date him, Sanji wasn't in the best mood.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Tashegi entering the room.

"Oh Tashegi! Your one of the few girls on this ship that's not in love with moss head!" said Sanji.

This made Tashegi sweat drop, "Yeah… and…" she said.

"It's just that all these girls keep falling in love with him and I just don't get it! What does he have that I don't have." Said Tashegi.

"Well…" said Tashegi.

"Are you saying you like him too!" cried Sanji.

"No… no…" said Tashegi putting her hands up in defense, "It's just that… I have to go!"

Tashegi sighed… "Oh man… this going to get even more complicated…"

That's when she heard a yell.

"You're going down bunny-girl!"

Everyone gathered on deck to find that that Tomo and Pantene were facing each other. Both had their weapons drawn.

"You really think you can beat an Amazon?" asked Pantene with a smirk.

"Oh man… they're going to fight." Said Usopp.

"Luffy! Zoro!" called Kuina.

"What?" whispered Luffy.

Zoro stared at her.

"You have to stop them! Remember what will happen if Tomo wins!" said Kuina.

"Oh man…" sighed Zoro.

"All right! Let's stop them!" said Luffy.

Right when both girls were about to strike the other, Zoro grabbed Pantene's arm while Luffy wrapped himself around Tomo.

"What the hell!" yelled Tomo.

"So… you stopped." Sighed Patnene.

"Hey why did you stop?" yelled Tomo.

"Patnene you didn't tell her about the Amazon laws, have you?" asked Zoro.

"Laws? What laws?" asked Tomo.

"Oh man… you caught me…" sighed Pantene.

"What?" asked Tomo, "Luffy can you let me go?"

"Okay, as long as you don't fight." Said Luffy.

Luffy let go of Tomo.

"Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Tomo.

"I figured that the Princess wouldn't fight me… but I knew you would… I decided to not tell you of the law." Said Patnene.

"You bitch!" said Tomo.

"No fighting!" yelled Luffy, "You two aren't allowed to fight, ever. Captains orders."

"Wow…" said Nami.

"What is it?" asked Vivi.

"Luffy never orders something like that." Said Nami.

"Well it is a life or death situation." Said Mari.

"Fine…" muttered Pantene.

"Can we glare and bicker at each other?" asked Tomo.

"There's no law about glaring and bickering." Said Patnene.

"I guess that's all right." Said Luffy.

The two began to glare at each other.

"I'm going to take a nap…" muttered Zoro who began to message his headache.

Zoro sighed and went to his usual nap spot… Kuina watch him leave… maybe it would best to tell him about the slight change of personality he'll go though… Zoro sat down.

"Hey there's something I need to tell you about." Said Kuina, "About the spell… I didn't want to tell you earlier because it wasn't effecting you thing… but it's starting to take effect."

"What?" muttered Zoro.

"The thing is… your personality is going to change." Said Kuina sheepishly.

Zoro's eye twitched, "What!" he yelled out, "What do you mean change?"

"Well it won't effect certain parts of your personality… you'll still be the great fight that you are… it's mostly going effect how you deal with woman." Said Kuina.

"Let me guess I'm going to be a suave lady's man so I can deal with them…" said Zoro with his eye twitching.

"No… it's kind of the opposite." Said Kuina.

"What the hell is that opposite!" yelled Zoro with a sweat drop.

"A hapless schmuck who can't deal with women very well and is confused whether he likes or hates the situation he's in." said Kuina laughing nervously.

"You're kidding right?" asked Zoro.

"Now tell me… and think about it… what you have done normally had that woman had groped you." Asked Kuina.

"I would have attacked her and maybe yelled at her." Said Zoro.

"What did you do?" asked Kuina.

"I froze up." Said Zoro with a sweat drop, "Why did I do that anyways?"

"Part of the personality changes…" said Kuina, "Don't worry it won't effect the rest of your personality, you're still the same bad ass sword drunken swordsman… you just can't deal with women very well…"

Zoro sighed, "I need a drink…" he muttered.

Zoro got up and went into the galley, and was kicked in the face by Sanji.

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro.

"How dare you trick those woman like that!" yelled Sanji.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

"First Mari, then Patnene, now Vivi and Tomo… not to mention those two other girls!" yelled Sanji.

"I don't want them! It's not my fault their in love with me!" yelled Zoro.

"What did you just say!" yelled Sanji.

The tow of course began to fight, Kuina and Tashegi watched form the doorway.

"I heard what you told him." Said Tashegi with a sweat drop.

"By the time the next girl shows up… he be a poor schmuck when it comes to girls for sure." Said Kuina.

Meanwhile on deck… Patnene and Tomo were glaring at each other… Vivi and Mari were watching… Vivi sighed.

"What is it?" asked Mari.

"It's just that… I don't know what to do…" said Vivi, "I mean I want to save my country."

"You also want to be with Zoro… don't you?" asked Mari.

"Yes…" sighed Vivi.

Mari smiled, "I had a similar dilemma as you… the town I grew up was controlled by Arlong and in secret I had a weapons lab even though it was a danger... when Zoro and other saved my town Luffy offered me a position… and I took it. Then again I was the shy quiet outcast girl nobody ever noticed… so I didn't to stay…"

"I see." Said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"Either way…" said Mari with a kind smile, "Let's be rivals!"

"What?" asked Vivi.

"You're my rival for Zoro's affection and I'm yours. How does that sound?" said Mari.

"Um…" said Vivi.

"Do you really want Zoro to end up with either of them?" asked Mari.

Vivi sweat dropped, "No… not really?"

"Okay… friendly rivals." Said Mari offering her handshake.

"Okay." Said Vivi.

The two shook hands…

"Hey, we're approaching the island!" yelled Usopp.

They all went to the bow of the ship.

"So that's little garden." Said Tomo.

"Little Garden?" asked Mari who began to giggle, "I bet it's a magical fairy tales like place filled with unicorns."

Everyone sweat drop.

"I really hope it's not like that." Said Usopp.

"Oh come on Unicorns aren't that girly… I heard about this one named Charlie who's a jerk and two girly unicorns took him to a place called Candy Mountain and BAM! They took his kidney!" said Tomo.

That only made everyone sweat drop even more.

And so they got to Little Garden… not knowing what was on that island or what will happen.

Next Time: The crew arrives on the island, the good news: there's no unicorns, the bad news: There's dinosaurs and giants. The crew breaks into small groups, as Zoro, Sanji and Tomo duel it out in a hunting contest and the rest meet the resident giants... but there's some twists as some enemies are there as well... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Zoro slight personality change was a recent decision in the plot when I realized... there needs to be more humor in this. When the next girl (who won't join until Drum Island) and Robin join up Zoro's going to be a complete wreck... I won't say what the next girl is like... but you saw about Robin...


	15. A Lost World

A/N: All right! Over 5,000 hits! Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 15: A Lost World

They slowly approached the island, only to discover that the island was more jungle like than they thought it would, a really creepy jungle.

"Well it's cardinally not what I expected…" said Mari.

"Yeah… no kidney stealing unicorns" said Tomo.

That's when there was a noise that came out of the trees, that scared both Nami and Patnene (but knowing Pantene it was just a ploy so she could hug Zoro).

"I'm scared." Said Patnene hugging Zoro who was slightly frozen.

"Hey it's just a bird." Said Sanji.

They got a closer look and were shocked.

"It looks like a lizard to me." Said Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped… that's' when they heard a roar, they turned to see a tiger that was horribly mutilated and died right there.

"What the hell!" yelled Tomo.

"This jungle isn't normal!" yelled Nami.

"What's going on!" yelled Usopp.

"Oh Zoro! I'm scared." Said Patnene.

Zoro managed to over come his new personally and got Patnene to stop hugging him.

That's when Luffy began to shake with excitement…

"He has that look again." Sighed Usopp.

"Great…" sighed almost everyone else.

"All right Sanji make me a Pirate's Lunch Box." Said Luffy.

"Let me guess you want to go out on an adventure…" sighed Sanji.

"Of course!" cheered Luffy.

"Can I come too?" asked Vivi.

"Really, why do you want to go?" asked Nami.

"Well if I stay here all day then I'll just brood." Said Vivi.

"Or flirt with Zoro." Added Tomo.

"If I go then I'll do something productive." Said Vivi, "And besides if there's monsters Carue will protect me." Said Vivi.

That's when Carue froze up…

"I don't think he can." Said Pantene.

"Um… I'd like to go too." Said Mari.

"Really Butterfly?" asked Nami.

Mari nodded, "I'm sure… I really need to do something for once and exploring the island might be fun." She said as she gathered her quiver with many arrows in it.

"Oh, okay…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Sanji made Luffy his lunch along with heart felt lunches of love for the two girls who went to explore the island.

"I'm going to explore the island." Sighed Zoro.

Both Tomo and Pantene perked up.

"Alone…" he added.

Both Patnene and Tomo sweat dropped, that would mean he's keeping an eye out for them… and possibly a rabbit.

Zoro began to leave with Kuina following, knowing the rules she can't leave his side.

"Hey Zoro, if can… find something eatable." Said Sanji.

"I bet I could find something better than anything you could." Said Zoro.

There was an award silence, Kuina slapped her self in the forehead.

"Of course that had to happen." Said Kuina.

"Thems' fightin' words." Said Sanji.

"Did he just say "Thems' fightin' words?" asked Tomo with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Nami sighing.

And with that, the two challenged the two of them to a hunting challenge… however things quickly changed fast.

"If you two are in a hunting channeled, then I'm in too!" cheered Tomo.

"What?" asked Zoro and Sanji.

Tomo grabbed her giant mallet and jumped down next to Zoro.

"Hey! It's a challenge! Right! I minds as join in, and even though I have the hots for you Zoro I will take this seriously. So how 'bout it?" asked Tomo with a smirk.

Zoro sweat drop while Sanji was in Love Cook mode.

"Of course you can do it Tomo!" said Sanji.

"Thanks…" said Tomo who then yelled at Sanji, "You better not go easy on me!"

"Okay!" said Sanji.

And the three headed in different directions into the forest.

"So it looks like it's just the 4 of us." Said Nami.

"I think going to take a nap." Said Patnene going to the girl's cabin.

That's when Usopp and Nami turned to Tashegi… both of them needed a subject to get their minds off this crazy island and they had the perfect topic.

"So… Tashegi… what got you kicked out of the Marines anyways?" asked Nami.

Tashegi couldn't help but to sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Luffy's group, Luffy found a weird thing in the water, it looked to be some sort of squid with a shell.

"Look at this! It's an armored Squid!" said Luffy.

"Um… Luffy… it's ammonite… you shouldn't be touching that." Said Mari.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because they went extinct millions of years ago." Said Mari with a sweat drop.

"Then how is it alive then?" asked Luffy staring at the ammonite in his hand.

"I don't know." Said Mari with a sweat drop.

"It can't be." Said Vivi.

That's when there was a rumble and a dinosaur came from the trees.

"It's because it's a Prehistoric island." Said Vivi.

"A Prehistoric Island." Said Mari and Luffy.

Elsewhere on the island Zoro and Kuina came across a triceratops…

"What is that, some sort of rhino?" asked Zoro.

"No, it's a triceratops." Said Kuina.

"A what?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"A dinosaur you idiot…" sighed Kuina with a sweat drop.

"Is it eatable?" asked Zoro.

"It should be." Said Kuina with a sweat drop.

"That's fine enough with me." Said Zoro.

Kuina sighed as she sat down while Zoro fought with the dinosaur.

Elsewhere on the island Tomo was fighting her way though a pack of Deinonychus…

"Man what are these stupid bird things!" yelled Tomo.

Deinonychus are similar to Velociraptor, but bigger… to be honest, that movie and book got the size of those dinosaurs wrong and were the size of Deinonychus… it should also be noted that recent discovers about those dinosaurs is that they have feathers all over their body so Tomo is partially right in calling them "bird things" as in a sense back in the day, they were flightless birds.

Back on the ship, Tashegi fished her story.

"So you thought your dead sister was haunting you?" asked Usopp.

"Stop laughing…" muttered Tashegi who was thinking "One day you won't think it's funny any when your able to see her."

That's when Nami remembered something, "I've heard this island before."

She ran into the girl's where Patnene was trying to take a nap.

"Nami, what's going on?" asked Pantene.

"I'm tying to find a book… I have a bad feeling about this island." Said Nami who found the book she was looking, she ran out of the room.

Pantene saw the book and smirked, "So… their here as well." She said.

Nami stormed out onto the deck.

"There's something you have to know about this island!" said Nami.

"What?" asked Usopp.

That's when an unknown giant carnivorous dinosaur… then again it could be a T-Rex… the dinosaur depends on whether or the fact that the T-rex is a scavenger or not… If the T-Rex is indeed a scavenger it is some other dinosaur, but if it a carnivore then it is a T-Rex… then again this has nothing to with the story.

Nami, Usopp and Tashegi scream… they screed even more when a giant came out and cut off the dinosaur's head.

"Do you have any ale?" asked the giant.

The three stared at the giant.

"What with all this screaming…" said Patnene joining them on the deck, then she saw the giant, "You wouldn't e from Elbaph, would you?"

The giant laughed, "By the way your dressed little, I'd say you're an Amazon." Said the giant.

Patnene laughed, "I am…" she said.

The 3 of them stared at Patnene blinking… wondering what was going on.

Back with Luffy's group…

Vivi finished her explanation on what kind of island this was, needless to say that Mari was shocked.

"So this island is stuck in the prehistory?" asked Mari.

"That's right." Said Vivi.

"Um… should we get Luffy down." Said Mari pointing to Luffy who had since climb on to the dinosaur which was a sauropod.

"Get down from there!" yelled Vivi.

"Why! All it's eating is plants." Said Luffy.

That's when the dinosaur ate him for some reason... perhaps it was some sort of suicidal dinosaur as Sauropods don't eat meat.

Fortunately for Luffy another giant, cut the head of the dinosaurs and save Luffy life as he just came out of the dinosaur's severed neck and managed to catch Luffy.

"What is that!" cried Mari.

"It's a giant… I've heard of them… but I never seen them." Said Vivi.

"Wow…" said Mari.

Elsewhere on the island with Zoro and Kuina, Zoro was hauling away the triceratops he killed, when Kuina stopped.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"Be careful… I sense something bad is going to happen." Said Kuina.

"What?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have the ability to know what's going to know what's going to happen… but I do sense one thing… you will be close to dying…" said Kuina.

Zoro stared at his Guardian Angel.

"Yeah right…" said Zoro.

"Hey! It's the truth!" shouted Kuina.

Zoro bang to walk away trying ignore his guardian angel yelling at him… not knowing that what she said was true… something bad was going to happen on that island… and it was going to be really bad.

Next Time: Luffy's group and the group that meant to stay at the ship, each meet a giant... Luffy befriends one luckily, while Pantene, Usopp and the other giant discus what it means to be a true warrior... As it turns out the two giants are battling it out... but something turns sour... what will happen? Find out next time.


	16. Warrior’s Way

A/N: This contains some minor spoils for the current arc... I had to mention it eventually. Also I stole a joke from Futurama when I mention this spoiler... and if you do know about the latest chapters, you have to agree with me on that joke... please don't tell me you thought about that joke the moment you saw them...

Also I changed the second character from Tashegi to Kuina, just telling you guys!

Chapter 16: Warrior's Way

Luffy and the giant who's name was Dorry were laughing it up. The others in the group were slightly weirder out by this.

"Is Luffy always that way?" asked Vivi.

"A little." Said Mari with a shrug.

Elsewhere on the island with the other Giant's place, the crew were talking to the other Giant named Broggy.

"So you know of each other kind." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Yes… our people despite living in different parts of the world have an understanding of the world." Said Pantene, "My people are one of the few warrior tribes in the world… but not the only Amazon Tribe."

"Wait there's another tribe like yours!" yelled Usopp.

"No… the only thing is that we have in common is we're Amazons. We have many different beliefs that it's the only thing we have in common. We train in Martial Arts, they use snakes as weapons, we marry men who defeat us, they kill all men that step foot on their island. We're actually mortal enemies… but we haven't actually met in combat." Said Pantene.

"Then how are you mortal enemies with your two tribes never been to war?" asked Tashegi with a sweat drop.

"Spreading vicious rumors, like they spread that we will kill all outsiders who defeat us, not the just woman… while we spread the rumor that the death sentence with all men that step foot on the island is "Snu-Snu"." Said Patnene.

"Snu-Snu? What does that mean?" asked Usopp.

Pantene began to giggle immaturely… Usopp sweat dropped and said "Sorry I asked."

"I have met quite a few your kind." Said Broggy, "I met this sweet one about 100 years ago named Lotion…"

This made Nami, Usopp and Tashegi sweat drop.

"I never told you, I can live for a few hundred years. I won't age at all… until I hit a 100… then my aging… um… you saw the results… so he met elder Lotion before she aged horribly." Said Pantene.

Broggy laughed, "So I take it that your married to one of these pirates?" asked Broggy.

"We're just engaged for now and he's a very strong warrior…" said Pantene.

"He must be if he defeated one of you." Laughed Broggy.

"So what are you doing on this island?" asked Pantene.

Back at the other side of the island… with Luffy's group, they had a somewhat similar conversation with Dorry.

"What do you mean you have been fighting here for 100 years?" asked Vivi in shock.

"That' right…" said Dorry, "We have been fighting for 100 years."

"Why?" asked Mari.

"I forgot the reason." Said Dorry, "However we can't returned until one of us is victorious."

"And you've been fighting for 100 years!" yelled Vivi in shock, "Wouldn't it loose meaning after 100 years?"

"That doesn't matter." Said Luffy.

"But…" said Vivi.

"I don't think we should try to change his mind." Said Mari, "He seems like the stubborn type to me."

Back at Broggy's place, Broggy was telling his side of the story (which was basically the same thing).

"That's what I want to be!" said Usopp.

"What a giant?" asked Broggy.

"No!" yelled Usopp, "A warrior of the sea."

"Okay…" said Pantene trying to laugh.

"What's so funny!" damned Usopp.

"That's so vague…" said Pantene.

"Aren't you a warrior as well?" asked Usopp.

"Yes I am… but you can say each warrior tribe has it's own ways." Said Pantene, "Like I said earlier."

"That is the way of the Giant of Elbaph, where they take each fight personally. To fight to the death if neither side yields. They find glory in death and if they do not die in battle is dishonorable. Yet my tribe has its' own way, if we re defeated in battle, we either admit defeat if it's one of our own, kill the winner if the person is a female outsider or marry them if they are a male outsider… we don't not see glory in Death. But in old age we do train the younger generations so that we can." Said Pantene, "You can't just copy another warrior's way of life. You may aspire to it but never steal it… If you just copy off other warriors then you re no warrior."

Usopp blinked at Pantene, "You know… I almost forgot you were a warrior." He said.

Pantene gained and angry tick, then she went behind Usopp and held his arm at an awkward angle.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" he cried.

"So…" said Nami, "How long does that Log Pose set for?"

"A year." Responded Broggy.

"A year!" yelled Nami and Tashegi.

"Now say your body is comprised entirely of snot." Said Pantene still holding Usopp's arm.

"Yes." Said Broggy, "Most humans never make it, they either attack us, or the dinosaurs or heat get them."

"That doesn't help us much…" sighed Tashegi.

"We're going need a plan." Said Pantene dusting off her hands.

Nami nodded, that's when a Volcano erupted.

"Looks like it's time for a fight." Said Broggy.

On Dorry's camp…

"So it looks like another fight." Said Dorry.

"Is that signal for the fights?" asked Mari.

"That's right." Said Dorry who got up.

The two met in the fighting place and began to fight.

Back at Broggy's place the 4 that were supposed to stay at the ship watched.

"That's amazing." Said Usopp rubbing his soar arm, "That's what I want to be."

"What a giant?" asked Tashegi.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"Remember what I said! You can't just copy off others." Said Pantene.

"Yeah I want to be like them, but I want to find my own Warrior Way!" said Usopp.

Pantene began to laugh.

"What so funny!" he yelled.

"You still need to train a little though." Said Pantene, "I mean you do have a 6 pack… but your… spindly…"

"What does that mean!" yelled Usopp.

"You don't have any muscle what so ever." Sighed Pantene.

Usopp sighed…

"But there's hope for you yet… just find out own warrior way… and you'll figure it out." Said Pantene.

"Excuse me!" said Nami, "I think should leave and find the others."

Both Pantene and Usopp sighed…

"You guys want to stay don't you." Said Tashegi.

Both nodded…

"But I know we have to figure out what to do." Said Pantene.

"But…" said Usopp.

Nami whacked him in the head and began to drag him away while the other two girls followed.

After the fight between the giants, which ended with Broggy giving Dorry some of the ale, Dorry headed back to find that his new friends were still there.

"Where did you get that ale?" asked Mari.

"Broggy got it from some humans… according to him one of them is an Amazon." Said Dorry.

"That's funny… they said they were going to stay on the ship." Said Luffy, "Especially since Zoro banned Pantene from following him."

"Pantene, that's the Amazon girl right?" asked Dorry recognizing the name of a brand of shampoo he once thought of trying though of course he wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah!" said Luffy wit ha laugh, "She's engaged to Zoro who's my first mate…"

"Please don't remind us their engaged…" said Mari as she and Vivi hung their heads low.

"Oh, right, your in lobed with him too." Laughed Luffy.

Dorry laughed as he took a sip of ale… that's when he soundly exploded.

"What the!" yelled Luffy.

"He suddenly exploded…" cried Mari.

"It came from the ale. Do you think that the other giant did that?" asked Vivi.

"No it wasn't…" said Dorry getting up and glaring at Luffy, "It must have been you."

Luffy stared at Dorry, he took off his hat and tossed it to Mari, "Hold it for me, okay."

"Okay…" said Mari.

"Luffy… you're not going to…" said Vivi.

"I have no choice." Said Luffy.

He was right… he had to fight the giant…

Meanwhile in the jungle with Kuina and Zoro.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"Something's about to happen." Said Kuina taking off her Halo, which turned into a katana.

"You can fight someone with that even though you're invisible?" asked Zoro.

"Hey jut because I'm invisible doesn't mean I can't protect you." Said Kuina with a smirk.

Zoro nodded, then said "I don't need your protection."

"Sure you don't." said Kuina rolling her eyes while she thought, "Something bad is about to happen…"

And so with the exploding ale was something going to happen with the Straw Hats, only time will tell for the Pirate… and does the crew's angel know for sure?

Next Time: Baroque Works rears it's ugly head when they kidnap Nami, Vivi, Tashegi and Zoro. What will happen when Kuina tries to save them, will she come a realization or something else happen? Find out next time!


	17. The Captives

Chapter 17: The Captives

Luffy was breathing heavily… he had managed to fight Dorry and knock him out… and knock some sense to him who was that he wasn't the one that did it.

"Who could have done this?" asked Vivi.

"I just realized something." Said Mari.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"What about that group you guys fought last night, Baroque Works… the ones after us. What if they're behind this." Said Mari.

"That would make sense." Said Vivi.

"I'm worried about the others… right now I'm under the raider. But…" said Mari, "This is going to be really bad.

Meanwhile with the group that was 50 percent fearful, the one that were really afraid ran as fast as the from the noises of dinosaurs, the other two ran at a quick pace, fast enough not to lose them. That's when Nami need to take a breather.

"I'll take the coward, you stick with Nami." Said Pantene.

"Okay." Said Tahiti with a sweat drop.

Tashegi walked towards Nami while Pantene continued to chase after Usopp.

"You okay?" asked Tashegi.

"But the dinosaur…" said Nami.

"There's none cashing you." Said Tashegi.

Nami sweat dropped…

That's when they noticed Luffy both of them walked toward him.

"Hey Luffy, aren't you supposed to be with Vivi?" asked Nami.

That's when the trap was sprung and the two of them were caught.

Elsewhere in the Jungle, Zoro continued to drag around the "rhino"… even after Kuina kept insisting was a Triceratops. That's when he noticed Nami.

"Oh hey Nami…" said Zoro.

"Wait! Zoro! It's a…" said Kuina, but before she could her sentence the trap sprung.

Elsewhere in the forest, Tomo was pouting, she hadn't found anything big… mostly just packs of some sort of raptor creature.

"Man… when am I going to find something big?" she thought picking feathers out of her hair.

That's when she saw Zoro… before she was going to approach him… she realized something odd, "He's not breathing or moving what so ever…"

That's when a small dinosaur walked by her, she picked up the dinosaur by the tail and threw towards "Zoro". Which released the trap.

"This has Mr. 3 all over this… I heard about that art freak a while ago while working for Mr. 6… This is bad." Thought Tomo.

That's when there was a large explosion as a certain Volcano exploded. Tomo shrugged and said "I better look for the others and quick."

Back at the white mountains Dorry had gotten up and tried to fight, Luffy tried to stop him… key word try… Dorry had put the mountain onto Luffy.

"Why you!" yelled Luffy.

"Mari what about you arrows?" asked Vivi.

"I don't know how many sleep arrows it would take to stop him… and unfortunately I didn't bring that many." Said Mari.

"Oh man!" yelled Luffy.

After a few minutes they saw a geyser of blood which meant one… all of them shook… they knew that Dorry had lost.

That's when Usopp followed closely by Patnene showed up… with Usopp shouting. "Nami and Tashegi were eaten by Dinosaurs!"

"Calm down!" shouted Patnene, "We don't know what happened! Don't jump to conclusions!"

That's when they noticed the state Luffy was in.

"What just happened!" yelled Patnene.

Luffy began to explain what happened.

"That's definitely sounds like that bomb fruit guy." Said Pantene.

"Has any one seen Carue?" asked Vivi.

That's when Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentines showed up, they violently slammed the charred duck onto the ground.

"Carue!" cried Vivi.

"He would quack so you would know about us." Said Mr. 5.

""That's horrible!" yelled Pantene, "You have no honor what so ever!"

"I'll give you honor!" said Ms. Valentines, "After you ran away form our fight!"

"I didn't say I was going to fight, you… just merely distract you… oh and by the way… if we fight it's your funeral." Said Patnene.

"What do you mean?" asked Ms. Valentines.

Patnene smirked and tossed a book at Ms. Valentines. Ms. Valentines began to read and began to sweat drop.

"Here's your book back." She yelled out tossing it back to the Amazon, "Okay Mr. 5! Fight her!"

"What… why do I?" asked Mr. 5.

"Because… I'll die…" sighed Ms. Valentines day, she really didn't want to be chased to the ends of the earth by a crazed Amazon.

Mr. 5 rolled his eyes under his sunglasses and tossed a booger bomb at the Amazon who wasn't expecting it.

"Why you!" yelled Usopp.

That's her Ms. Valentines crashed into Usopp.

"Oh no! Usopp!" yelled Mari, she took out something, she pressed a buttoned revealing it to her bow and grabbed an arrow just at Ms. Valentines hovered above her, "Perfect." She thought.

She fired it at Ms. Valentines day, who managed to grab it before it hit.

"What's this! You really think you can hurt me like this?" she asked.

That's when the arrow split apart and a rope tied her arm…

"Fooled you! That's was my Rope Arrow!" Mari who held the other end of the rope.

"You think that will work?" asked Ms. Valentines.

She crashed into the ground while pulling the rope hard sending the poor scientists into the ground.

Vivi was shocked… as she watched her two rivals fall right in front of her… that's when Mr. 5 unleashed a small bomb and for them to grabbed her… she watched helplessly as Usopp was crushed into the ground and Luffy and beaten and bombed… even mentioning they had Nami and Zoro hostage.

"No!" cried Vivi as she was carried away.

After a few minutes Tomo showed up, she gasped at the sight of everyone.

"Oh no!" she yelled out.

She noticed Carue had woke up and looked at her. She nodded at him, she began to dig up Usopp while Carue did Luffy… the other two injuries… well they can wait.

Back with the other three hostages, Nami was pouting and trying to think of something about the wax bon that held her arms and legs while Tashegi and Zoro were talking to Kuina.

"What do you mean you cant' break it?" whispered Zoro.

"I can't… I'm not strong enough yet… I'm still at first level… I bet I can't be even put a dent in it with my sword." Said Kuina.

"It's just wax… right?" asked Tashegi.

"I'm a Melee Type Angel… not an elemental…" said Kuina.

"What?" asked Zoro and Tashegi.

"It's just when our fighting prowess was… I'll tell you later. But the point is I'm just a first level angel, I can't stand up against Devil Fruit powers." Said Kuina.

"So…" said Zoro.

"Not until I'm at level 3, at least… and that's not happening for a long time." Said Kuina, "Let's just wait and see what happens."

That's when Mr. 3, a weirdo with his hair style shaped like a three grabbed the three of them and tossed them.

"Vivi, I thought you were with Butterfly and Luffy." Said Nami.

"Um…" said Vivi.

"Now time for my greatest Masterpiece!" yelled Mr. 3.

This made all of them sweat drop.

The 4 hostages were placed on a strange cake… Mr. 3 began his insane crazy monologue about art and a death trap… which was wax raining down on them slowly turning them into statures.

"Oh man…" sighed Kuina, "What am I going to do?"

"Do something!" yelled Tashegi.

Nami and Vivi stared at Tashegi.

"What do you expect? I'm crazy?" asked Tashegi… with her eye twitching.

"Okay I will try…" said Kuina once again summoning her katakana from her halo (which had reverted when Zoro was captured). She flew towards the cake and tried to cut it… no deal…

Meanwhile At Dorry's home… Everyone had recovered enough.

"Damn it…they even have Nami and Zoro." Said Luffy.

"What!" yelled Mari, Tomo and Patnene.

All three of them began to glow with anger, Mari was navy blue, Patnene was Lavender and Tomo was dark green.

"They will pay for this!" they yelled out.

All three of them ran in the same direction as Usopp hid behind Luffy.

"They're scaring me…" he whispering.

"Don't worry… they're not angry with you." Said Luffy wit his trademark grin.

"I know…" said Usopp.

"Let's go!" yelled Luffy following them.

Usopp sighed, he had the strangest feeling it was going to be pointless.

Back at the wax cake, Kuina continued to try to save them… Mr. 3 noticed the strange sparks.

"I wonder what those are caused." Said Mr. 3.

"It's as if some sort of invisible force is trying to save them." Said Ms. Valentines.

""Like any invisible force can stop it…" said r. 3 who began to laugh in a crazy way.

Those that could see Kuina saw she was struggling.

"I have to save him… I can't let him down!" she thought.

As she struggled she couldn't help but to think about something… she didn't know why… she just thought about it.

"In the Academy everyone always looked at me and whispered… they did the same to a few other people as well… why… once I asked another person they did that to and his response was "You know, I don't know myself… but I once asked someone who was doing it and they answered "It was something that I would future out eventually"" I asked him why he became one… and he was becoming one to help a girl he since childhood…"

That's when Kuina's stopped, "No it can't be… but why am I thinking about this now!" she said.

That's when she remember a lesson… the lesson was one way to level up was to true to your self and think about the true reason why one became a Guardian Angel… Kuina blinked… was this why she was thinking about it… to level up one… That's when she realized it…

"It can't be…" she said she once again She used the reminder of her strength to hit the cake… when she did he wings grew and a rather large dent appeared, "I'm in love with Zoro…" she thought.

That's when several captions appeared in front of her "Level: 2, EXP: 10,000, Combat: 500, Healing: 10, People who can: 4, Quests: Destroy Cake, Fix Zoro's Love Life." Both Zoro and Tashegi saw this and sweat dropped.

"So that's what they mean by God's a Gamer." Sighed Kuina with a really big sweat drop.

"What just happened?" asked Zoro in a way to ask about Kuina and about the dent in the cake.

"I just leveled up… unfortunately I need to rest." Said Kuina as her sword once again became her halo.

That's when Zoro smirked, and turned to 5th Hostage, Broggy, "Hey Giant do you think you can move."

"You are not cutting off your legs!" yelled Kuina.

Zoro sweat dropped.

"This should be easy to fix… no matter!" said Mr. 3.

That's when the 3 girls showed up... they had clamed down somewhat.

"So you three have showed up." Said Mr. 3.

"Hey…" said Ms. Valentines, "Didn't you sued to work for Mr. 6?"

Tomo nodded and said, "Yeah, working at an amusement park gets boring after a while though."

Patnene pointed at them "Are you going to kill the Hostages?" she asked.

"Why yes we are…" said MR., 3, but before he could finish his explanation, the three girls began to glow with anger once again.

"Uh-oh…" said Mr. 5.

"Well on the plus side, you will be rescued…" said Kuina with a sweat drop, after all it was universal fact that when a boy is in danger and two girls fought over him came to save him they were an unstoppable force… and just adding one more girl would make it well… even more unstoppable.

Next Time: The Baroque Works Members... are doomed! With Pantene's skill, Tomo's strength and Mari's strategy with there three anger combined the poor members of Baroque Works don't stand a chance! And what's this about Mr. 3s secret shame?


	18. Don’t Anger a Harem

Chapter 18: Don't Anger a Harem

The three girls were beyond pissed… The three baroque works members didn't know what to do to calm them down.

"Oh what they to you?" asked Mr. 3.

"I'm Zoro's finance! The rest are just friends." Said Pantene.

Tomo glared at Pantene, "What that's supposed to mean! Zoro doesn't have to marry you!" yelled Tomo.

That's when Mari got in between the two of them.

"This isn't the time to be fight like this!" yelled Mari.

"You're all in love with the guy? Aren't you?" asked Mr. 3.

The three girls nodded…

"Oh my god!" yelled Mr. 3 who turned, "you're a harem guy!"

There was an awkward silence among everyone…

"Mr. 3… are you a Harem Manga fan?" asked Ms. Valentines.

Mr. 3 sighed… he had just let it slip…

"Yes I am! And I even figured out the archetypes!" yelled Mr. 3 who began to point at the all the girls that were (which was everyone but the giant).

"You're the quiet book worm." Said Mr. 3 pointing to Mari.

Mari merely blushed in response.

"You're the sexy tomboy." Said Mr. 3 pointing at Tomo.

"Gotta like the sound of that." Said Tomo with a smirk.

"You're the clingy yet fierce." Said Mr. 3 pointing to Pantene.

"Okay…" said Patnene who didn't know what Manga was.

"You're the Rich and/ or Princess girl." Said Mr. 3 pointing to Vivi.

"I can't believe he's a Magna fan…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"You're the one in denial." Said Mr. 3 pointing to Tashegi.

"What!" yelled Tashegi.

"And you're not part of the harem… but merely one of the girl's close friends." Aid Mr. 3 pointing to Nami.

"Okay… this is getting weird." Said Nami.

"And I know there's some border line Super Natural or Science-Fictiony girl around here." Said Mr. 3.

"Oh… he's good…" said Kuina with a big sweat drop.

"Now that you found out my secret shame… I'll have to kill you." Said Mr. 3.

"What about us?" asked Mr. 5.

"We'll figure something out." Said Mr. 3.

"3 against 3… I like those odds." Said Tomo.

"Wait… you mean three against 4." Said Mr. 3.

"Um… Mr. 3…" said Ms Valentines who then pointed to Ms. Golden Week (Mr. 3's Partner) reading a book while having a picnic off to the side.

"Law Suit on a Stick… that's clever." She said.

"Ms golden Week!" yelled Mr. 3.

"They're too smart and too angry to fall my Color Traps…" said Ms Golden week who went back to reading her book, "Oh wow… I wasn't him to get that weapon… I though it was going to be that Klingon weapon too…"

"Oh is that the 2nd Child of Light Book?" asked Mari.

"Yeah… I haven't read it yet…" said Ms. Golden Week.

"Then I won't spoil who's Damien last Dark Guardian is…" said Mari.

"We're supposed to fighting them!" yelled Patnene and Tomo.

"Sorry… but I love that book series." Said Mari with a laugh.

They all turned back to their opponents.

"Mari you get that bomb guy… Pantene, I think you two have something you need to solve… that leave the creepy Otaku to me." Said Tomo.

"Aren't you a Million?" asked Mr. 3.

"I was… but not anymore…" said Tomo.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Patnene taking out her sword.

"You better not run off this time!" said Ms. Valentines.

Ms. Valentines jumped into the air and used her umbrella to float into the air, she then crashed into the ground, which Pantene dodged, Patnene smirked.

"You have a severe weakness." Said Patnene.

"What?" asked Ms. Valentines.

"I'm not going to tell you." Said Pantene with a smirk.

With Mari and Mr. 5, Mari tried to her best dodge Mr. 5 boogers.

"So that's you're power! You use explosives… both of us are long range fighters then." Said Mari.

"Oh really?" asked Mr. 5.

That's when Mari took out her bow and placed a lighting arrow into it and fired. Mr. 5. managed to catch it.

"An arrow? How pathetic." He said… before he electrocuted.

"All right!" cheered Mari.

With Tomo and Mr. 3…

Mr. 3 created a big wall of wax which Tomo broke though with her mallet.

"Quite clear of you." Said Mr. 3.

He then knocked out the mallet from her hands.

"You really think you win with out that mallet of yours?" he asked as then coat her hands with wax.

"You misunderestimate me…" said Tomo.

She then used one of the wax block that coated her hands and punched him in the fact hard.

That's when Luffy, Usopp and Carue arrived…

"So what we going to do?" asked Usopp, "Because they seem to handle things here."

"Hey! Luffy!" yelled Kuina joining them.

"I know… don't interfere." Whispered Luffy.

"That's good… I was about to tell you that." Said Kuina with a smile, "And besides… you know that they would just be angry with you for doing that, right?"

Luffy nodded…

They watched Ms. Satieties jumped into the air… Patnene then followed her into the air.

"What the!" yelled Ms. Valentines.

"I have incredible leg strength! I trained like that since I child!" said Patnene, "Wild Flower Slash!"

She then slashed the umbrella so much… that it was cut to pieces she then blew away into the win… she then used her powers to come crashing to the earth.

"What the…" muttered Ms. Valentines.

"You're weakness is that if you don't us you're umbrella you just float around aimlessly… if you do that again… you won't be able to aim at the proper target." Said Pantene.

"What?" asked Ms. Valentines.

That's when Pantone punched her into the gut.

"I win…" said Patnene.

With Mari and Mr. 5, they Mari shot arrows at him which Mr. 5 shot down using his exploding boogers.

Mari smirked as she took out a black arrow and shot it... which Mr. 5. Shot down… however unlike the others this one exploded in a cloud of black smoke.

"What the!" yelled Mr. 5.

"All the arrows I used before were ordinary arrows… no special thing about them… but this one created a smoke screen if destroyed or hits something…" said Mari's voice though the smoke.

That's when another arrow came though the smoke and hit him. That's when he fell unconscious. The smoke cleared and Mari smiled.

"All right! It worked work! He's knocked out." Said Mari.

He turned to the cake and began to think, "It's still wax… so it should work." She thought.

She then checked her quiver, "Only three fire arrows…" she thought.

That's when she noticed Usopp, "Hey! Usopp!" she yelled as she ran to him, Luffy and Carue.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"I need your help with making a plan…" said Mari.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"We need to come up with a plan to burn down that cake!" said Mari.

"If you're going to do something… then I'm, helping." Said Patnene joining them.

""Okay…" said Mari with a sigh.

With Tomo she continued to fight him… she managed to break off the things on his hands and grabbed her mallet again.

"You won't ever beat me…" said Mr. 3 carefully avoiding the whole "You're friends will because my art" speech… he didn't want to be killed by a super strong, super pissed off harem girl… He really didn't want to die that way.

She punched him again… that's when both of them saw the cake was set on fire.

"Oh no!" yelled Mr. 3.

"How did that happen!" said Tomo with her eye twitching.

Usopp came up with a plan that involved an oil soaked rope that was spread along the cake and the entrapped giant. Usopp and Mari then lit the rope on fire using their fire-based weaponry.

"Why you!" came a voice, "Flaming Oni Giri!"

That's when Zoro came out the fire with his swords on fire and hit Mr. 3.

"That was so cool!" yelled Tomo who hung her head low, "I barely did anything"

"Hey you guys okay?" asked Mari.

"Did it have to be so hot?" asked Nami…

Mari blushed slightly as Nami, Vivi and Tashegi all had their shirts burnt off.

Zoro looked at Mari… and sighed.

"Go talk to her." said Kuina.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"She was the one that saved your life… go congratulate her… she's needs the confidence boost." Said Kuina.

"Okay…" said Zoro blushing slightly.

Zoro walked over to congratulations Mari and thank her for being the one to rescue him.

"Kuina is something wrong?" asked Tashegi.

"No… nothing's wrong." Sighed Kuina.

That's when Mr. 3. Who turns out wasn't completely out of it.

"You really think you have won?" asked Mr. 3.

That's when Mr. 3 covered himself in wax and formed a Mecha from it.

"You won't win this time!" yelled Mr. 3.

"Why you!" yelled Luffy, "Mari! Give me one those fire arrows."

Mari nodded and gave Luffy one. Luffy stretched his arm and jammed the arrow into the enemies Mecha suit. It melted and Mr. 3 came out and began to chase Luffy into the forest.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Patnene.

"I'm going to leave now." Said Ms. Golden Week picking up her picnic and leaving she then turned to Mari, "Rachel isn't Damien's next choice, is she?"

"No she's not… the next choice in my opinion was better as it the first instance of Damien ruining his own plans." Said Mari.

Ms. Golden Week nodded and left.

"Okay… what was that about?" asked Usopp.

"We have the same taste in books." Said Mari.

"Is Tomo going to be all right?" asked Tashegi.

Tomo was currently hanging her head low in depression.

"I hope not." Answered Pantene.

Les than a minute later Luffy came back and shouted, "Well I kicked his ass! Once and for all!" he then noticed Tomo and asked a question that was already asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Hey! I just noticed! Where's Sanji!" said Mari.

Everyone else sweat dropped as they realized Sanji wasn't with them… fortunately he wasn't injured and not only that but he was helping find a for them to get off that island, after all… they really had to get off… no matter what.

Next Time: After almost getting eaten by a Giant Goldfish. Zoro, Kuina, Tashegi and Luffy must decide who will be the next person to be let in on Kuina's existence. Meanwhile Nami becomes sick and no one knows who to treat her! What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Oh the book that Ms. Golden Week was reading was my 2nd Novel: Child of Light: Guardians of Darkness. It's also an extension of a Similar Joke in The Biju Biju Fruit... okay it's the same joke (Ms. Golden Week is off to the side while angry girls fighting over the same guy is trying to save those in the cake)... Still just saying... the book she was reading was my second Novel, which I hope to finish sometime next year.


	19. Sanji’s In

A/N: Well here's one that technically qualifies as a crossover. I've been toying around with a full on Ranma crossover later on... I'll do that after the Alabasta Arc for sure... I'm leaning towards a version of the 2nd Ranma movie. Anyway you know the deal: Please PM me ideas or suggestions of what you want to see updated. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: Sanji's In

Broggy, who had remained silent during the whole fight knowing it was best to keep quiet during a fight involving angry women. Especially involving an angry Amazon… deadly combination… seriously. But now that he freed him he was no longer silent… in fact he crying.

"Wow! Look at those tears! Their making rainbows!" yelled Luffy.

"He's dead!" cried Broggy.

That's when Dorry got up… causing almost everything to gape at the sight… well almost everyone.

"I should have mentioned he wasn't dead, shouldn't I?" asked Kuina.

Luffy, Zoro and Tashegi sweat dropped at the young angel…

"What's going with that anyway?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know either." said Kuina.

Everyone else sweat dropped at Zoro (and Kuina) then got back with to the topic at hand.

"It was the weapons!" said Usopp.

"The weapons?" asked Mari.

"The weapon look incredibly dull." said Tashegi.

And so the Giants had a touching moment… which quickly escalated into arguing.

"Don't fight now! It will just open your wounds!" yelled Nami.

That's when Sanji showed up.

"Girls I'm back!" said Sanji.

That's when Tomo took out her mallet and knocked him over the head.

"We could have used you!" she yelled out.

"Did something happen?" asked Sanji rubbing the bump.

"Okay… that's not normal." said Tomo.

"Did something happen?" asked Sanji.

"We got into a fight with Baroque Works. Zoro and others nearly died." said Tomo.

"What do you mean others?" asked Nami and Tashegi glaring at Tomo.

"Yeah, yeah… I wasn't one of the damsels in distress." said Tomo waving them off.

"That doesn't matter now." said Nami, "We should come up with a plan to get off the island."

"Why are we stuck? I got this." said Sanji taking out the eternal pose to Alabasta.

Everyone gaped at him.

Sanji began his tale on how he tricked Crocodile and got the Eternal Pose.

"Oh thank you Sanji!" said Vivi walking up to him and holding his hand.

Vivi looked at Zoro in her the corner of her eyes and saw that he wasn't jealous.

"Hey." said Zoro, "Did you remember the hunting challenge?"

"Hey the lizard I caught will beat anything you and Tomo caught." said Sanji.

"Yeah right my rhino will beat your lizard." said Zoro.

"I didn't catch anything so I'm disqualified." muttered Tomo.

And so the crew began to leave with Luffy, Usopp and Pantene giving final waves.

They got to the ship and the two were arguing over who won.

"They're the same size! Just get on board!" yelled Tashegi.

"Okay Tashegi!" said Sanji.

"No way! My rhino's bigger!" yelled Zoro.

"Zoro if you don't get up here, I'm going to charge you more!" yelled Nami.

"Fine…" muttered Zoro.

They shopped up the "lizard" and the "rhino" into meat chunks and took what they could, which made Luffy upset he couldn't take any more meat.

"Sorry Luffy… we can't fit all the meat on board." said Mari.

"Oh man…" pouted Luffy.

And so they headed out…

"Uh-oh…" said Kuina.

"What Uh-oh?" asked Tashegi.

Kuina took put a big book and began to look thought it… she sweat dropped when saw what it was.

"What's wrong?" whispered Tashegi.

"Well I had a bad feeling of this island… well it's just…" said Kuina who then said this very fast "There's a giant goldfish on the island that eats ships!"

Tashegi heard this and sweat dropped.

"Okay…" said Tashegi blinking.

As they sailed away from the island they saw the two Giants standing there.

"Since you saved our lives, it's time to repay our debt." said Groggy.

"Keep sailing no matter what." said Dorry.

That's when the giant gold fish came out of the water.

"A giant gold fish… that sounds familial." said Usopp.

The goldfish preceded to eat them. Fortunately thanks to Dorry and Broggy they destroyed the fish and sent the Going Merry merely on their way.

Shortly after this incident, there was a small meeting…

"So because you leveled up back there one more person can see you?" asked Luffy.

"That's right. I can let one more person see me. And since we're a group now it has to be a group decision." said Kuina.

There was a rather short silence, then at the same time Kuina, Zoro and Tashegi all said "Sanji;"

"That was weird." said Luffy.

"So it looks like the majority ruled for Sanji." said Kuina.

"So wait why Sanji?" asked Luffy very confused.

"He's getting jealous of the girls." said Tashegi.

"That bastard need to know that I'm under some sort curse" said Zoro.

"Um… Zoro… it's more like a spell gone wrong." said Kuina, but Zoro didn't listen.

"so how are we going to do this?" asked Luffy.

"We need someone to go get him so I can show him." said Kuina.

Kuina, Tashegi and Luffy and all looked at each other and the same time "Zoro."

"Wait… why me?" asked Zoro.

"Because you're the one that's cursed." said Luffy with big grin.

"I said it's a spell gone wrong!" yelled Kuina.

Zoro muttered under his breath and went to get him.

Zoro went into the galley and said to him, "Hey I need to talk to you important."

On the back deck the three heard a crash from the Galley.

"Maybe I should have been the one to ask him to come over." said Tashegi.

That's when Zoro came with a few bruises carrying a beaten up Sanji.

"Here." he said.

Tashegi sighed and began to shake Sanji awake.

"Hey Sanji wake up." said Tashegi.

"Oh Tashegi! Tank you for your concern!" said Sanji who then glared at Zoro, "Why did you do that."

"Zoro wants to let you in on a big secret." said Luffy.

"What sort of secret?" asked Sanji.

Kuina walked up to Sanji, put her finger on his forehead and said "I allow him to see me! Sanji!"

Sanji jumped when he saw Kuina appear in front of him.

"What the!" yelled Sanji.

Zoro sighed and said "This is my Guardian Angel, Kuina."

And that's when they began to explain the situation to Sanji.

"So you are hypnotizing them!" yelled Sanji.

"Hey did you hear the part about that I'll be a different person around them." muttered Zoro.

"That's right. He's slowly becoming that fumbling guy who can't deal with girls." said Kuina, "If one of them tries to seduce him, it's going to be awkward. He won't even be able to find his words."

"Did you have to say that?" asked Zoro.

Kuina merely stuck her tongue at him.

"Still why does he get all the girls?" muttered Sanji.

"Nami's not effected and neither is Tashegi. She's immune due to the fact she met me before she met Zoro." said Kuina.

"So that's how works." said Luffy ,"I was wondering about."

"So why did you choose me to see her?" asked Sanji.

"Because you're an asshole." muttered Zoro.

"What was that?" asked Sanji.

"You heard me!" yelled Zoro.

The two of them began to fight.

"Great…" said Tashegi.

"Hey!" yelled Mari running towards them looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Nami just collapsed!" cried Mari.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

They went into the girl's cabin where Nami was flushed and burning up. Pantene, Sanji, Luffy, Vivi and Mari watched her.

"She has a really high fever." said Pantene, "There's not much I can do."

"You some stuff about medicine, I didn't know that." said Luffy.

Pantene nodded, "I know quite a bit… but I don't know that much… sorry." said Pantene.

"It's okay." said Mari.

"I'm fine." said Nami sitting up.

"No your not." said Pantene, "Lie down."

Nami ignore the Amazon, and sat up, "Vivi, there's a news paper in my drawl… please read it." said Nami.

Vivi took and was shocked at news, she fell to her knees. It was about how many of the Royal guard joined the Rebellion, and how it tipped the balance, before this happened there were more in the Royale Guardian… but not the Rebellion had more.

"I can't believe it… it's horrible." cried Vivi.

"It's worse than you think… that paper is three days old." said Nami.

"No…" whispered Vivi.

Mari began to comfort the Princess, while the other tried to figure out ways, With the expectation of Nami who made her escape.

On deck, Zoro was listing weights while glaring at Tashegi.

"Still angry with her aren't you?" asked Kuina with a smirk.

"Why did she have to take it?" he asked.

"Because you would have lead this ship to doom." said Kuina.

Zoro muttered something under his breath.

"Hey I heard that you have the eternal pose." said Nami.

"Tashegi took it." muttered Zoro.

Tashegi showed up and said, "If I hadn't Zoro would have probably sent us into the sudden storm over there." said Tashegi pointing to a storm that close enough to see… but far away enough to not bed a danger.

That's when Nami once again collapsed. Tashegi managed to catch her.

"She's burning up." said Tashegi she turned to Kuina, "Can you do something."

"I can't." said Kuina.

"Yeah because her healing abilities still suck." said Zoro.

"It's not just that… but my hands are tied. I can't heal anyone but Zoro." said Kuina.

"I think I might be seeing things…" said Nami in a daze, "Why is there a little girl that looks like Tashegi"

That's when she passed out.

"That's not good." said Kuina.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"It's a sign she's close to death… if a person is able to see an angel and is not allowed to see them… That means they're more than likely to die soon." said Kuina.

"What!" yelled both Tashegi and Zoro.

And with that, it became extremely complicated.

Next Time: Vivi decides to search for a doctor before going to her home island. Meanwhile Kuina tells Zoro that she has something coming up in a few days and won't be able to watch him for a few hours. What will happen? Find out next time!


	20. The Search for the Doctor

A/N: To those fans who reads the New Lives Saga or New Senshi I won't begin the New Lives meets New Senshi super arc until sometime next week, sorry to those hopping it would be this update, but a certain string of events caused this to happen (IE: Doctor's appointment Friday, busy weekend and hair appointment Tuesday). Sorry...

Also: Hurray! This story has reached 10,000 hits! Yay! My 10th fic to do so (behind: The Biju Biju Fruit, Bleached Marimo, New Lives, Souls Reborn, Quest of Kings, New Lives R, Family Piece, Red Sunrise and Guiding Spirit). I'm so happy! Enjoy the next chapter... which is mostly filler. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: The Search for the Doctor

Nami still refused to go to bed. After all (from her perceptive) Tashegi was a crazy ex-marine so who knows what she would do with the ship.

"Um… Nami…" said Mari, "Would you feel better if I was in control of the Eternal Pose. You did teach me how to use it."

"Okay…" said Nami weakly.

Tashegi sighed and gave the eternal pose to the quiet girl.

"Attention! Everyone!" called out Vivi.

Everyone looked at Vivi.

"I know everyone is trying to get me back to my country… however with Nami the way she is. I feel it will be better if we find a doctor first this way Nami could get us there, after all she is the navigator." said Vivi.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and it was then they put Nami to bed.

"Zoro I need to talk to you." Said Kuina.

Zoro gave a small nod.

Kuina took Zoro aside, "I'm going to have a special appointment in heaven, I need to see them about something."

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Personal reasons." Said Kuina.

"What sort of personal reasons?" asked Zoro.

"Just personal reasons." Sighed Kuina, "Now it didn't' have to do with the spell or Nami… incase you were wondering."

"I see." Answered Zoro.

"It will be just for a few hours… hopefully you won't get into trouble without me." Said Kuina.

"Whatever…" muttered Zoro.

And so the crew began to take care of Nami in search for a doctor. Pantene and occasionally Kuina would monitor her (of course only a few knew about her). It was late at night, Kuina watched Nami while everyone but Sanji was sleeping (poor Sanji drew the short straw and had to keep watch that night).

"I just hope we make it time… I don't want to fight with an angel of Death on Luffy's belief." Sighed Kuina.

That's when Nami woke up and looked around the room. She smiled at everyone at sleeping at around her bed, she couldn't help but to giggle slightly at Zoro covered in a small pile of sleeping girls… that's when she noticed Kuina who was staring at her sweating.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Oh me… I'm just a hallucination because of your fever! Really! I am! I'm not a dead person you can see due to it… honest." Said Kuina who sighed and thought, "That's one thing all Angels can't do… lie…"

Nami blinked and went back to sleep… promising herself to ask Tashegi about it when she was better.

"That was close…" thought Kuina.

She decided to go on deck until Zoro woke up the next morning. IT had started snowing. When the sun rising, she heard some cries coming front below deck and Zoro came on to deck looking very bright red… he looked grumpy but Kuina knew that within a few weeks the grumpy face wouldn't be there.

"Good morning." Teased Kuina.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Zoro still blushing bright red.

"Oh come on… I knew you would up any ways." Said Kuina.

He could hear laughing from the crow's nest.

"Don't' you laugh either! It's not funny!" yelled Zoro, "That's it! I'm taking over!"

And so Zoro kicked Sanji out of the crow's nest and took over watch so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone that day… he wasn't in the best of moods.

"He's in a really bad mood." Said Kuina shaking her head, she flew up to the top of the crow's nest shocking Zoro.

"You can fly?" asked Zoro in shock.

"What you only assumed these wings were for show? I can fly with these." Said Kuina.

Zoro shook his head and just watched out for enemy ships. Hours went by and Zoro kept watch.

"Why won't Zoro come down?" asked Pantene.

"Because, you were snuggling up against him too much." Said Tomo.

"I was not!" yelled Pantene, "And you hugging him too."

"Yeah but not as much as you." Said Tomo.

"Why you!" yelled Pantene.

That's when Tomo grabbed a bucket of water and splashed her.

"It's too bad Bunnies can't talk… really." Said Tomo.

Rabbit Pantene glared harshly at Tomo.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

"What is it?" asked Tomo.

"There's a guy standing on the water!" yelled Zoro.

"What?" asked Tomo.

Tomo, Luffy, Usopp and Rabbit Pantene went to see if it was true…

"Okay… that's weird." Said Tomo.

"He's obviously standing on something." Said Pantene poring a teakettle on her self.

"Where did you get that tea kettle?" asked Luffy.

"He's up to something." Said Pantene.

A minute later below deck…

Everything began to move a lot. The seas became unnaturally rough.

"What's going on?" asked Mari.

"I don't know, I'm going to check." Said Sanji.

"Wait up." Said Tashegi joining him.

Sanji got on deck, "Is everything all right."

"What do you think?" asked Tomo.

Everyone was surrounded by a pirates holding guns to everyone, all of them were wearing a grey military like uniform, expect for two, one that was standing on water (which was really the tip of a submarine) who wore a strange checker board designed outfit and the other wearing a lot of afros.

"Looks like it's time to kick some ass." Said Tomo.

That's when all hell broke loose. The straw hats on deck began to fight the pirates that were attacking them.

Tomo used her massive strength to punch out any of her enemies, Pantene managed to grab her sword and slice her opponents down, Tashegi and Zoro did the same, Sanji kicked his opponents away, Luffy just beat them up… and Usopp… well he just ran away.

After a few minutes the captain showed up and fought with Luffy demonstrating his devil fruit powers that involved eating things… literally he can eat anything… and he started eating the ship.

Fortunately Luffy mange dot knock him miles and miles away. Causing the crew to flee.

While the Straw Hats would deal with him again, he has very little to do with the plot at this point, really… he has very little to do.

The next day, after fixing the damage done by the pirates, they realized something.

"Is it me or the weather stabilizing?" asked Usopp.

"Your right it has been." Said Vivi, who began to explain the weather of the Grand Line how island place into four categories: Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter.

"So in other words there should be a island nearby." Said Tomo leaning against the mast.

"That was my story." Said Vivi.

"Yeah, yeah… your not the only one from the Grand Line…" said Tomo waving her off.

"I see it!" said Mari who had taken watch duty, so that she wouldn't have to see her friend suffer.

Everyone looked into the distance to look at the island, knowing that hopefully there would be a doctor treat Nami… hopefully!

Next Time: The crew makes to the island which only has one doctor! Oh no! Not only that but she's a Witch! Oh no! And she's lives on top of a really steep mountain! Oh no! So it's up to Luffy and Sanji to take her there! Meanwhile thanks to Tashegi, Zoro manages to get some alone time at the same time Kuina has an appointment in Heaven. In other words, Zoro's all along... it's not like something bad will happen right? Right?


	21. Zoro’s Alone Time

Chapter 21: Zoro's Alone Time

The crew approached the island, which had various giant drum like mountains.

"All right, we'll be able to cure Nami with a doctor." Said Luffy happily… and it should be pointed out that he was dressed inappropriately for the weather.

"Luffy, aren't you cold?" asked Usopp.

(Play Jeopardy Song or hum in your head for best effect)

"It's cold!" shouted Luffy.

"You just noticed it!" yelled everyone else.

They arrived on the island.

"Okay... who's going on land to search for a doctor." Said Tomo.

"Who made you boss?" asked Pantene.

"Someone needed to say that sentence." Said Tomo.

"I'll go." Said Luffy.

"So will I." said Sanji.

"I'll go as well." Said Tashigi.

"Me too." Said Mari.

"And I'll stay!" said Usopp.

"That's nothing to be excited about." Said Tomo with a sweat drop.

"You're not going any wear." Said a voice.

The crew turned around and saw they were surrounded by villagers.

"Oh crap!" yelled Tomo.

They didn't look happy.

"Please we need to find a doctor." Said Mari, "Our crewmate is sick… please…"

"Please we need to a see a doctor right away!" said Vivi.

"That's a lie!" said one of the town's people.

"Please we're telling the truth! Please believe us." Said Mari.

That's when one of the town's people accidentally shot Vivi.

Everyone on deck glared at the town's people. Luffy was about to attack someone when Vivi stopped him.

"Please Luffy… it's only a graze." Said Vivi, she began to bow at the town's people, "You're a terrible captain."

Luffy looked at Vivi's minor wound and bowed as well.

The town's people began to discus what was going on.

"Okay… we believe you." Said the man who seemed to be the leader.

The crew then decided who would stay with the boat… Zoro was chosen.

"I'll stay with Zoro!" said both Tomo and Pantene.

Both began to glare at each other.

"You're going to into town." Said Tashigi grabbing them away, "Everyone needs time to be alone."

"Later Zoro..." said Mari quietly.

They all went into the island.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me until my appointment." Said Kuina.

"Don't worry… I won't get into trouble…" said Zoro.

"Like I'd believe that." Said Kuina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Zoro.

"You have zero sense of direction and you're a trouble magnet." Explained Kuina.

"Don't' say that!" yelled Zoro.

"Well you are!" said Kuina.

That was when Kuina felt something.

"Well I have to go now." Said Kuina.

Kuina disappeared. And Zoro shrugged.

"Now I can take a swim." Said Zoro.

Zoro jumped into the ice-cold water, yep… Kuina was right about that…

In town the remaining crewmembers marveled at the town. It was a very snowy town.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't worry Nami, we're almost there." Said Mari.

"That's right." Said Sanji.

They wee lead to one of the houses where the leader who's name was Dalton lived. They placed Nami in the bed.

"Is she okay?" asked Dalton.

"She's' very sick and she has a very high fever." Said Pantene.

"We don't know what's going on with her." Said Mari.

"She will need to see a doctor… but…" said Dalton.

"But what?" asked Tomo.

"There is only one doctor on this whole island." Said Dalton.

"What?" asked everyone else in the room.

"How can that be?" asked Tashigi.

"That doesn't matter right now, but what does matter is that there is only one Doctor and she's a witch." Said Dalton.

"What you're kidding." Said Tomo.

Look out the window." Said Dalton.

Sanji looked out the window to see two giant snowmen that Luffy and Usopp made.

"That's… something." Said Sanji.

After tearing down the snowmen Dalton continued his explanation that the only way to reach the doctor was to climb a very tall mountain…

Elsewhere in Heaven, Kuina was in a waiting room.

"You can come in now." Said a voice.

Kuina went into another room, there another Angel sat.

"So Kuina. What is on your mind?" asked the other Angel.

"As you know that an Angel can gain a level if she realizes what her reason for protecting the person is." Said Kuina.

"Of course, everyone knows that." Said the other Angel.

"Well I found out why I became an angel." Said Kuina who took a breath.

"Why is it?" asked the other Angel.

Kuina was silent.

Back in the realm of the living, Zoro was lost. Seriously, lost.

"Damn it, where am I?" he asked.

He was lost… he didn't know where he was… this was bad.

"Where am I?" he asked.

He was seriously lost. In the snow… with no socks... and no shirt.

What was a day to be with out his Guardian Angel.

Back in Big Horn… Luffy had mange dot convince Nami to climb up the mountain.

Well Luffy climb up with Nami on her back. But it's pretty much the same.

"Are you sure you don't want to go Mari?" asked Luffy.

"No I'm fine." Said Mari shaking her head, "I'm not as athletic as you or Sanji."

"I understand that you're not able to come." Said Sanji with heart filled eyes.

"Yeah… yeah…" said Mari.

"What about you girls?" asked Sanji.

"No." said Pantene and Tomo bluntly.

Sanji hung his head low.

"He's kind of pathetic." Tomo whispered to Pantene.

"He is." Said Pantene.

"Is anyone else scared they're getting along?" asked Usopp.

"A little." Said Mari.

"We are not getting along!" both of them yelled.

They glared at each other and scoffed.

"Now whatever you do, go to the other side of the mountain." Said Dalton, "This side is inhabited by Lapahns."

"What are those?" asked Luffy.

"Rabbits." Said Dalton.

"Oh we'll be fine." Said Luffy.

Dalton sighed, "But if you get into big trouble, I hope the snow maiden finds you." He said.

"The snow maiden?" asked Mari.

"Yes, also living on the mountain is a mysterious girl, she is only known as the snow maiden. She helps stranded people and makes sure they are safe." Said Dalton, "Those who meet her never get a good look at her."

"Oh wow!" said Tomo, "That's so cool."

"I want to meet her!" said Luffy.

"Don't you dare think of looking for her! We have to get Nami to the doctor!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh! Yeah… right." Said Luffy, "Are you ready?"

"I am." Said Sanji.

The two of them ran towards the mountain with a barely conscious Nami on Luffy back.

"Do you think they're make it?" asked Tashigi.

"I don't know Luffy very well… but with his dumb luck, what do you think?" asked Tomo.

Meanwhile Zoro was lost in the woods.

"Damn it! Now where am I!" yelled Zoro.

Unaware someone was watching him though the trees.

"He's so handsome." Said the person, who indeed the snow maiden that the people knew about.

Back up in heaven, Kuina was finally ready to say what she had to say.

"I'm in love with Zoro." She finally said.

The other angel sighed… she knew what this meant… and frankly she didn't like having to explain it. But it was her job and she had to do it… Whether she liked it or not.

Next Time: Kuina discovers that her problem isn't so bad. Meanwhile the members that didn't climb the mountains discovers that the doctor came down and now have to find her. But it gets really hard when there's an avalanche! What will happen? Find out next time!


	22. Things Get Weird

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but during the weekend a big thing happened! This fic hits 20,000 hits! Yay! This chapter also introduces this stories version of Tenshi, who I will remind everyone is different from the original pilot from "What If". Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Things Get Weird

The Angel looked at Kuina.

"That's not a problem." She answered.

"What?" asked Kuina.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard an angel worried that it would get them in trouble I'd have 294,395,498.45" said the Angel, "That's 29,439,549,845 Berries."

"I take it this is a common problem…" said Kuina.

"It's been going since the beginning." Said the angel, ""I'm in love with my charge… and I always have been" Its okay to have a relationship with them… we stopped banning it years ago…"

"I see…" said Kuina with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… unless you accidently gave your charge a harem by using a healing spelling that went wrong then we won't have a problem…" said the other angel.

"…" responded Kuina.

"It's rare, but something you should talk about…" said the angel.

"Yeah…" said Kuina with a big sweat drop, "I know."

"Okay…" said the Angel.

Meanwhile with Zoro he was still lost.

"Where am I?" he asked.

He then continued on his way… shirtless.

Back in the Town… the group talked.

"Why is there only own doctor?" asked Tomo.

"You see…" said Dalton who began to explain the story.

He began to explain the story, about how the king took away all of their doctors.

"That's horrible." Said Tashigi.

"What kind of king would do that? The king is for the people." Said Vivi.

"Vivi you need to lay off the Princess Talk." Whispered Tomo.

Vivi nodded…

"So what was that King's name?" asked Pantene changing the subject.

"His name was Wapol." Said Dalton.

This gained everyone's attention.

"Him again?" asked Tomo.

"Wait…" said Vivi, "I've heard of him."

"You have?" asked Tomo.

"Yes I have I met him at a Kings Summit a few years ago." Said Vivi.

"The King's Summit… what were you doing there?" asked Dalton.

Everyone stared at Vivi.

"What about of lay low with the Princess stuff didn't you understand?" aced Tomo.

"Sorry…" whispered Vivi.

"Why were you there?" asked Dalton.

"You heard things." Said Pantene, "Weird, weird things!"

"That's right!" said Tomo.

"Okay…" shrugged Dalton.

"Yeah… you didn't hear anything." said Mari.

"Stop… talking…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"He's right, you'll give everything away." Said Tashigi.

Everything became silent…

That was when that big woman showed up.

"Oh Dalton, I heard something you might be interested in." said the woman.

"What is it?" asked Dalton.

"I heard that the doctor went to Cocoweed." Said the woman.

"What?" asked Dalton.

Meanwhile with Zoro. Someone was watching him.

"Who's there?" he asked.

He heard a squeak, but saw nothing. So he went on his way.

But someone was watching him.

"Who is he?" asked the person watching him.

The person went to hide so he wouldn't see them.

"There's someone watching me." Thought Zoro, but he decided not to do anything due to the fact that he didn't have his swords on him.

With the group… they got to the other town…

Only to find that the princess was in another castle…

Wait… sorry…couldn't help it, it had to be done.

""She was heading to Gyasta." Said one town's person.

"Gyasta?" asked Pantene.

"It's a town that loves ice skating." Said Dalton.

"So we have to go there to tell her." Said Tomo, "I think that should be easy."

"How far is it?" asked Tashigi.

"We need to get there as fast as we can." Said Mari.

That was when a member of the guard showed up with grim news.

"What do you mean Wapol is back?" asked Dalton.

Indeed Wapol was back, causing problems back in the village they were in earlier.

"Do you think you can go to Gyasta on your own?" asked Dalton.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Said Tashigi.

"What?" asked Tomo, "We don't need baby sitting."

"Fine, I'll leave it to you." Said Dalton.

"Hey! Did you hear what I just said." Said Tomo.

"I'll leave it you." Said Dalton.

"HEY!" yelled Tomo, "Why Tashigi."

"Because she's mature, older than us…" said Pantene.

"I hate you." Said Tomo.

"I know." Said Pantene.

And so they all spilt up, with the crew going to Gyasta, while Dalton headed to fight Wapol.

As the crew headed to the location, getting lost there was a rumbling sound.

"What's that?" asked Tomo.

"It sounds like…" said Vivi.

That was when they saw it, an avalanche.

"Avalanche." Said Tomo.

With Zoro, he diced why not do some exercises since he was lost and figure that once Kuina returned she could lead him back to the ship.

"Oh no…" whispered the figure watching him.

The avalanche came down and buried him, the figure sighed, the figure dove into the snow and quickly resurfaced with him.

"I guess I should take him home." Said the figure.

The Mysterious figure took the barely conscious Zoro home with them. Knowing that he might need some medical attention.

Back with Kuina she continued her appointment.

"So is it common for this to happen?" asked Kuina.

"It's very rare." Said the angel, "But does happen."

"I see…" said Kuina.

"I did mention that didn't I?" asked the Angel.

"This is only going to get worse." Sighed Kuina.

"It will." Responded the angel.

The angel seemed to be checking something.

"Uh-oh…" said the angel.

"What?" asked Kuina.

"I'm just checking Zoro's file… he's gained another suitor during this appointment." Said the angel.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Said Kuina.

"No… sorry." Said the angel.

Kuina sweat dropped.

"I shouldn't have made this appointment." She thought.

Meanwhile with the crew that were searching for the doctor, Vivi managed to get out of the snow, at the same time Tashigi did.

"Good you're okay." Said Vivi.

"We have to find the other four." Said Tashigi.

That was when Mari managed to come out of the snow.

"You okay?" asked Vivi.

"I'm fine…" said Mari, "I think…"

That was when Tomo and Pantene both came out. They glared at each other, then looked away.

That was when they saw Usopp's nose. Tashigi dragged him out.

"Oh… this warm and fuzzy feeling." Said Usopp, "I want it to last forever."

"That's not a good sign." Said Tomo.

"We need to wake him up." said Pantene.

Tashigi, Pantene, Mari and Vivi proceeded to beat him up in order to wake him up, Tomo stayed off to side due to the massive strength.

"Thank you guys for waking me up." Said Usopp with an extremely swollen head, "Is my head swollen?"

"No… not at all." Lied Vivi.

"When will the swelling go down?" asked Tashigi.

"I don't know…" said Pantene, "But I think we went overboard."

"Ya think?" asked Tomo.

"You didn't help." Said Mari.

"We should back to town." Said Tashigi.

The others nodded and headed back there.

Meanwhile Zoro was waking up.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

"What happened?" asked Zoro.

"You were caught in avalanche and I rescued you." Said the voice, which was clearly female.

"I see…" said Zoro.

That was when a figured walked into the room one which Zoro couldn't help staring at…

It was a young girl, around 10 or 11. Her skin was very white, and she had light purple hair wearing a white kimono, her hair was also put into pigtails.

"What?" she asked.

"You saved me?" asked Zoro, "But you're so…"

"Oh so the snow maiden of them mountain has to be a young woman is that it?" she asked, ""Oh… you cant' be the snow maiden! You're too much of a pip squeak" or "Yeah right kid and I'm Santa Claus." Seriously."

Zoro couldn't help but to sweat drop, wondering just what was going on and hopping that she wasn't in love with him…

Which unfortunately was the case…

Next time: Zoro learns about the girl who saved him, after figuring why she did. Who is she? And did she eat a Devil Fruit? Find out next time!


End file.
